


Четвертый вид

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Play, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bladder Control, Bondage and Discipline, Brat Rey, Canon Universe, Captivity, Controlling Behavior, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Mates, Monsterfucking, Nonverbal Communication, Not Canon Compliant, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Weird Fluff, based on a book, infantilization, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Измаявшись от скуки, Кайло завел себе экзотическую зверушку, человеческую самку — и дал ей кличку: Рей. Только вот проблем от нее было хоть отбавляй: она отказывалась носить костюмчики, есть корм и обниматься с хозяином, однако со временем он понял, что привязался к ней гораздо сильнее, чем принято в цивилизованном обществе.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fourth Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971811) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Вдохновлено «Питомцами» Дарлы Фелпс.

Уйти в отставку, когда тебе едва перевалило за тридцать — еще не самое худшее, мистер Рен быстро в этом убедился.

Большую часть времени его одолевала чудовищная скука, и он то коротал часы, возясь с моделями кораблей, то читал новинки серьезной литературы, собиравшие пыль на полке. В остальное время бродил по пустому дому с кружкой горячего кафа и прокручивал в голове очередные одинаково ужасные предложения от службы знакомств.

_— Познакомься с милой девушкой!_ — без устали пилила его мать. _— Дом заждался моих внуков, заодно и ты перестанешь маяться от безделья!_

Даже сейчас, развалившись на диване и лениво слушая новости, Кайло фыркнул от такой перспективы. Дети станут первой мишенью для его врагов — золотой жилой, если их похитят. Возможно, если — если — когда-нибудь он встретит подходящую пару, то изменит свое мнение, но пока…

— Нет уж, благодарю, — вслух буркнул он, приподняв брови. И, листая фотографии детей в профиле коллеги, тоскливо поводил языком по внутренней поверхности щеки. — Пусть меня лучше утопят.

Но тут его взгляд задержался на одной картинке: какой-то друг семьи улыбался, а за его штаны цеплялся экзотический питомец. _Человек_.

Кайло наклонил голову, разглядывая забавное создание. Большинство подобных существ были безволосыми, за исключением гривы разнообразных цветов и редких волос на гениталиях. У экземпляра на фото была темная шкура и большие карие глаза, придававшие ему миловидность — эта черта и привлекала большинство заводчиков. Симпатичный самец, ростом примерно по локоть хозяину.

Кайло щелкнул языком. Человек… Хм, вероятно, из человека мог бы получиться неплохой компаньон. Терапевт постоянно напоминал, что Кайло нуждается в эмоциональной привязанности, особенно после смерти отца. Безусловно, люди — весьма дорогое удовольствие, но как питомцы они на голову превосходят прочую экзотическую живность: их можно обучить простым словам и трюкам.

Кайло уселся в кресло с бокалом бурбона и приступил к сбору информации, погрузившись в статьи об уходе за людьми, постепенно очаровываясь ими, пока, ближе к ночи, окончательно не решил, что хочет завести человека! Следующие несколько часов занял онлайн-шопинг, а потом Кайло договорился о визите в местный магазин.

— Что за нелепость, — посмеялся он над собственной поспешностью.

Впрочем, тем вечером он уснул, чувствуя себя намного более счастливым, чем за все последние месяцы, вместе взятые.

***

— Да-да, мистер Рен, сэр. Нам звонила ваша мать — будьте добры, проходите!

Продавец жутко нервничал. Лея нагнала драматизма, успев связаться с магазином накануне его визита — озаботилась, чтобы Кайло непременно предоставили на выбор только лучших из лучших.

Он закончил заполнение заявки: предпочтительный пол, цвет шкуры и прочие пункты — требовался пет-класс, без целей разведения и выставок.

Кайло двинулся вслед за провожатым через огромный зал зоомагазина: ряды самых разных кормов, поводков и негуманоидных животных. Люди попадали сюда через варп из параллельной вселенной — мелкие, глупые, сильно отличающиеся от представителей его вида. И в качестве домашних питомцев шли нарасхват.

Он сунул руки в карманы и вежливо обвил поясницу тонким длинным хвостом. У людей хвостов не было, равно как заостренных ушей с усиленным слухом и ярких глаз рептилии, способных видеть при любом освещении. Кайло заранее — по совету консультанта зоомагазина — подрезал себе когти и подпилил клыки, чтобы не поранить будущее приобретение.

_— Нервные малыши. Ваше появление, похоже, их напугало. Смешно, как будто **мы** чудища какие-то!_

Кайло миновал еще одну дверь. Перед тем как отправиться сюда, он даже почистил свою черную гриву, частично заплел в косички — по настоянию матери — и протер немногочисленные черные чешуйки на теле. Забавно, еще немного — и наверняка сошел бы за человека.

— Только сегодня мы получили новую партию, — с любезной улыбкой сообщил продавец. — Две самки и шесть самцов.

— А-а. Есть что-нибудь многообещающее?

Продавец — его звали Митака — дернул плечом:

— Увы, нет. Разве что для селекционных проектов — в наличии одна самка с роскошной рыжей гривой и пятнышками по всему телу. Желаете взглянуть на нее?

— Не имею пристрастия к рыжим.

Митака хохотнул над шуткой. Люди были и оставались прежде всего домашними питомцами, и видеть в подобных существах пару — это полное извращение. Настолько возмутительное, что может вызвать лишь неудержимый смех.

Путь лежал мимо рядов клеток, упакованных в пластик. В большинстве своем в них содержались самцы, но была и парочка самок, с любопытством поднимавших глаза, когда мимо них проходили. Одна такая помахала Кайло, и он улыбнулся, постучав по стеклу в ответ. Мило.

Митака остановился:

— Вам что-то приглянулось? Она очень ласковая и послушная.

Кайло осмотрел светлую гриву и пожал плечами:

— Возможно. Что еще у вас есть?

— Что ж, сегодня утром прибыла еще одна самка. Все еще спит, устала малышка. У нее карие глаза и часто встречающаяся коричневая грива, но на шкуре имеются пятнышки. Взрослая, в высоту всего пять футов семь дюймов. Груди небольшие.

— У нее были детеныши?

— Судя по всему, нет. Ощенившиеся экземпляры, как правило, сильно грустят в неволе, — нахмурился Минака, поджав губы. — Многие животные скучают по потомству, как известно.

Хм. Наверное, как массифф тоскует по детенышам, когда их забирают.

Новое поступление спало в дальнем углу своей клетки, под толстым одеялом. Самочка казалась маленькой и тихой — Кайло осознал, что вовсю изучает ее, толком не понимая почему, может, из-за предчувствия, что в затуманенном снотворным сознании прячется что-то умненькое.

— Она дралась изо всех сил, никого не подпускала, — пояснил Митака. — Весьма вероятно, ей понадобится твердая рука, если вы, само собой, не противник подобных методов.

— Вовсе нет. Дисциплина только на пользу даже простейшим созданиям, — не сводя с человеческой самки взгляда сквозь прозрачный барьер, Кайло коснулся дозатора дезинфицирующего средства. — Можно посмотреть на нее поближе?

— Разумеется! Прошу, заходите сюда.

Митака толкнул дверь и плавно прикрыл ее за собой. Человек не шелохнулась, тихо посапывая и открыв рот — Кайло умиленно улыбнулся. Все-таки их внешность немало подкупала.

Самочка лежала неподвижно, он встал рядом с ней на колени и поднял одеяло, желая осмотреть ее тело. Стройное, худощавое, загорелое, россыпи маленьких пятнышек на руках и спине. Кайло провел рукой по изгибу спины, коснулся бедра — все выглядело очень схожим с женщинами его вида.

Его взгляд переместился на поросль между ее ног, где находились гениталии. В голове у Кайло мелькнули всплывавшие порой сообщения о представителях его вида, единокровных — извращенцах, спаривавшихся с людьми и порой убивавших их в процессе. Кайло облизнул губы и опустил одеяло.

— Я возьму ее, — решил он.

Митака радостно хлопнул в ладоши. И тут же принялся сыпать советами о том, какие аксессуары понадобятся питомцу, но Кайло не слушал, слишком увлеченный разглаживанием пальцами волос самочки. Ее бровки сдвинулись, и она что-то пробормотала во сне, причмокивая губками.

— Я буду очень хорошо о тебе заботиться, малышка, — с нежностью пообещал Кайло. — Почему бы нам не назвать тебя… Рей?

Но Рей ничего не ответила.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Кайло вернулся домой, на крыльце уже стояли заказанные аксессуары и корма. Переложил переноску на бедро и возясь с ключами, он ласково заворковал, услышав, как Рей бормочет что-то во сне. Ей предстояло спать еще несколько часов, так что в запасе у него имелось достаточно времени, чтобы разобрать ее новые вещи.

Она казалась такой теплой, впрочем, как большинство ее соплеменников. Кожа Кайло была намного холоднее, и он предпочитал отдыхать, греясь на солнце, в отличие от полностью эндотермичной малышки Рей. Забавно… Без волос, без приличных зубов, без когтей, мало-мальски достойных этого названия — лишенная любых атрибутов, способствующих выживанию в дикой природе. Удивительно, как люди умудрились выжить! Возможно, это как-то связано с тем, что они кочевали большими стаями.

Кайло устроил Рей на диване и полюбовался, как мило она выглядит — с натянутым до подбородка зеленым одеялом. Кайло цокнул языком и застрекотал, в точности так, как делала мать, когда он был маленьким, и провел подпиленным концом когтя по щеке Рей. Малышка Рей. Из нее выйдет прекрасный компаньон!

Чтобы не тратить время зря, он занялся аксессуарами: высоким креслицем с кожаными ремешками — чтобы питомица не убегала, маленькой кроватью из пластика с перилами — при надобности они поднимались, емкостями для кормления, средствами для ухода и спальным конвертом. Кайло раздраженно пощелкивал хвостом, пока занимался утомительной сборкой, но зато теперь у Рей появился полный набор для приличного домика.

Подумав еще немного, он решил поменять ковер невнятно-бежевого оттенка на что-нибудь яркое и розовое. Еще можно будет покрасить стены, украсить их панорамами с животными — чтобы Рей не скучала. Мебель он приобрел ровного белого тона, постельное белье — нежно-розового цвета, в тон румянцу на ее коже. Вышло прелестно. Представители ее вида по большей части бледные, хотя с разными оттенками шкуры.

Предметы гигиены Кайло расставил в ванной комнате, сдвинув флаконы когтями вправо. Он обратил внимание на контраст с ними своих средств, предназначенных для грубых чешуек, а не для мягкой шелковистой шкуры человека. Блестящие черные чешуйки располагались по широким плечам Кайло и спускались по спине. Другие гек’кота были полностью покрыты толстым плотным панцирем из чешуи.

Но Рей обладала кожей мягкой, тонкой и теплой. И тряпки для ее мытья тоже были мягкими, идеально подходящими для уязвимого человеческого тела. Конечно, сама она не знает, как мыться, ведь люди такие неразумные животные.

Вернувшись вниз, Кайло обнаружил, что Рей еще спит на диване, обложенная белыми подушками. Он завернул ее в одеяло и поднял — она удобно лежала в руках, макушкой утыкаясь ему под челюсть.

— Ну что за милые лапки, — проворковал Кайло, с нежностью проводя пальцем по маленькой руке. — Видимо, твоя эволюция пошла так, что ты взбиралась вверх, а не рыскала по земле, как я.

Он поднялся в ее комнату и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Замки и ручки располагались вне досягаемости Рей, но Кайло подумал, что она в любом случае еще слишком слаба, чтобы ей достало сил их сдвинуть.

Маловероятно, что ее приучали к дому, и у него не хватит терпения следить за порядком на полу. Он задумчиво погудел, поддерживая Рей одной рукой, а другой перебирая подгузники и нижнее белье — будто он привередливый беременный гек’кота, а не одинокий самец, укачивающий беспомощного человека.

Кайло закатил глаза:

— Печально, правда. К этому времени мне уже следовало обзавестись потомством, Рей, но вот как получилось: я покинул Сенат и живу в доме, похожем на любой другой дом в этом переулке. — Он выбрал розовое белье (почему бы и нет, она же _самочка_ ) и закрыл ящик. — Еще не так давно папочка работал в силовых структурах. Что думаешь по этому поводу?

Ответа не было. Рей спала крепко, как большинство млекопитающих. Впрочем, лучше избегать разговоров о работе, даже если она его не понимает.

Кровать оказалась великовата для нее. Кайло осторожно развернул одеяло — под стрекот и пощелкивания, — Рей нахмурилась во сне и зашевелилась. Он аккуратно провел затупленным когтем по изгибу ее талии и ниже, обратив взгляд к поросли между бедер, которые она сжимала вместе. Почти как гек’кота. Почти.

— Думаю, мне пора с кем-то переспать, — удрученно пробормотал Кайло и, взяв тонкие лодыжки Рей одной рукой, слегка приподнял, подложив ей под задницу подгузник. — Или назначать два приема у психотерапевта в неделю вместо одного.

Рей не реагировала, даже когда он, упаковав ее в подгузник, затем одевал ее в трусы с оборками и розовое платье. Покончив с делом, Кайло наклонил голову и тут же сжал губы, стараясь подавить смех. До чего нелепо она смотрелась!..

Вдруг Рей засопела, сдвинула брови и подняла веки, свет упал на блестящие карие глаза.

Они уставились друг на друга — надолго — и Кайло уже было решил, что она мирно приняла свое положение и новую одежду, но быстро понял, что глубоко заблуждался.

Рей издала пронзительный крик — какого Кайло сроду не слыхивал. Потом отскочила вбок и назад, принялась бросаться на стену, бестолково вереща — подобно всем  
приматам, на диком невразумительном языке. Ее широко открытые глаза и громкое пыхтение, вероятно, означали страх, и Кайло теплым тоном застрекотал, соскальзывая в затяжное пощелкивание и трели, которыми рассчитывал успокоить ее:

— Тише… Я не причиню тебе вреда, малышка. Тише, тише.

Но она все равно — выбравшись из кровати — теперь, то и дело спотыкаясь, металась туда-сюда, зажимая рот обеими руками. Кайло присел на край кроватки и наблюдал за ней, уткнувшись подбородком в ладонь.

Не прекращая тараторить на своем высокочастотном человеческом языке, Рей добралась до двери и попыталась допрыгнуть до ручки — не достала совсем чуть-чуть. Поняв тщетность своей затеи, она обернулась, вытаращила глаза и прижалась к двери спиной. Полопоча еще немного, припустила в ближайший угол — куда и забилась.

Кайло улыбнулся, старательно пряча клыки:

— Не волнуйся. Человеческое мясо слишком специфично на вкус. Ты здесь исключительно в качестве компаньона, маленькая леди. — Он оперся локтями в колени и сомкнул ладони. — Как тебе наряд?

Ее грудь судорожно вздымалась под платьем. Рей бросала лихорадочные взгляды по сторонам, наконец, остановив выбор на окне — опять-таки расположенном слишком высоко. Но она не сдавалась, подпрыгивая на своих тонких, словно веточки, ножках, пытаясь дотянуться до защелки — пока окончательно не выдохлась. Тут ее руки нащупали подгузник, и она издала отчетливый страдальческий стон.

Когда она дернула за липучку, Кайло рывком поднялся на ноги.

— Ах-ах! _Нет_ , Рей!

Она заметно испугалась, но не перестала безобразничать. Кайло зарычал, схватил ее за шкирку — за ткань платья, — подтащил поближе и прижал ее руки к бокам. Рей пищала и шипела, умудрившись даже вонзить тупые зубки в его большой палец.

Оказалось больно, но Кайло прикусил язык. Пока рано наказывать ее за плохое поведение — сейчас это только усилит страх, и она останется в стрессовом состоянии еще на день или два. А вот потом можно будет приучать к дисциплине.

— Полегче… полегче, — Кайло уселся на пол и, скрестив ноги, зажал ими Рей, заставив сложить руки на груди, стиснул ее в своих крепких медвежьих объятиях. Положив подбородок ей на плечо, Кайло попытался окутать ее собой, создать для нее атмосферу комфорта, подарить ощущение безопасности, приятное людям. — Ш-ш-ш, тише… Тише, Рей. Не волнуйся.

Она огрызалась, дрыгая ногами, пока он не обхватил их накрепко, вынудив Рей сидеть смирно. Но она снова принялась визжать и сопеть, а вскоре он услышал слабые протяжные рыдания, рвущиеся из ее горла.

Бедняжка. Пусть он только недавно отошел от уничтожения чужаков, угрожавших Республике, но он не был _закостенелым_ монстром.

Решив сменить подход, Кайло затянул колыбельную. Прижавшись лицом к ее волосам и мягко покачиваясь, он стремился утешить ее, остановить поток горючих слез, струившихся по розовым щечкам. Слезы — это не дело. Если ей вздумалось манипулировать — с ним такой способ не сработает.

Ее сопротивление ослабло через некоторое время, плач утих, перешел в хныканье и дрожь. Кайло ослабил хватку и начал аккуратно поглаживать тонкие ручки. Он сжал ее ладони вместе, с удовольствием убедившись, что его кисть полностью накрывает ее, и медленно скользнул к ее ногам. Рей не шелохнулась.

— Хорошая девочка, — похвалил ее Кайло. — Хорошая Рей. — Повторение всегда важно для усвоения материала. Он наклонился, притиснувшись грудью к ее спине, и погладил тонкие ноги. — Тебя зовут Рей, и я хочу, чтобы _ты_ научилась называть меня «папа»… Думаю, это займет некоторое время.

Он пересчитал ее пальцы — все пять оказались на месте — и провел когтями от голеней до бедер. Рей затряслась, силясь оттолкнуть его руку, но он все равно без труда коснулся ее паха. От человеческих волос исходил сладкий запах, который Кайло с любопытством вдыхал, положив ладони на бедра Рей, игнорируя недовольное ворчание. Интересно, это ее феромоны?..

Кайло хмурился, обнимая Рей за талию и не давая ей улизнуть, пока занимался исследованием. Запах казался в равной степени интригующим и отталкивающим и исходил в основном из-за ушей и от затылка, но еще Кайло уловил небольшой источник у нее в подмышках. Охваченный любопытством, Кайло попытался приподнять руку Рей, но она резко дернула локтем, довольно чувствительно врезав ему по ребрам.

Он со смехом поморщился, поймав ее руку прежде, чем она повторила попытку.

— Наверное, я заслужил. Давай-ка поужинаем — может, ты просто голодна.

Рей сопротивлялась всю дорогу вниз. Кайло затащил ее на высокое креслице и, несмотря на протестующие вопли, усадил и надежно пристегнул лодыжки и запястья.

Она была боевитой, но он и не хотел покорного питомца. Было бы упущением лишиться возможности корректировать поведение и наказывать. Он пощекотал Рей у основания шеи, но она щелкнула зубами в направлении его пальца.

Ужин был довольно простым: мясо, овощи и фрукты. Занимаясь готовкой, Кайло поглядывал за плечо — Рей ерзала, пытаясь освободиться. Заметив его взгляд, застыла, на что он лишь цокнул языком и поднял бровь. Так не пойдет.

— Ты научишься вести себя хорошо, маленькая леди, — вздохнул Кайло, разрезая ее порцию на пластиковой тарелке. — Этим мы займемся с завтрашнего дня, и если не будешь слушаться, последствия тебе не понравятся. — Он снова поймал ее за глупой возней и шлепнул по руке. — Последствия будут гораздо неприятнее, чем щелчок по носу.

Рей воротила нос от всего, что он предлагал. Кайло предпринял попытку демонстрировать, что это съедобно, сам откусив кусочек, но в ответ Рей обожгла его разъяренным взглядом. Он многое перепробовал, но она только стискивала зубы и отворачивалась от тарелки с глухим раздраженным рычанием. Так что эту битву он проиграл.

Кайло вздохнул и приступил к ужину.

— Ладно, так и быть, но если откажешься от корма завтра, у меня в запасе есть блендер и твоя бутылочка. Желаешь ты или нет, принимать пищу будешь в любом случае.

Похоже, это совершенно не обеспокоило Рей. Она шмыгала носом, ерзала в кресле и нехорошо щурилась на любые его случайные улыбки. Пусть все идет своим чередом, решил Кайло. Он ей покажет, где ее место.


	3. Chapter 3

Рей не бросила хулиганить, поэтому Кайло дотащил ее до подготовленной комнаты и решил упаковать в спальный конверт. Состоявший из тяжелого, плотного материала — вполне подходящего, чтобы предотвратить попытку сбежать в тот миг, как только он отвернется. Ох уже это изворотливое маленькое создание…

— Это ради твоего же блага, — вздохнул он, не реагируя на ее щебет и верещание. Прижал Рей животом вниз и стянул с нее сначала платье, а затем и нижнее белье. — Единственное, что ожидает тебя в дикой природе — неминуемая гибель или беспрестанное спаривание.

Придерживая Рей, Кайло приспустил ее подгузник, чтобы поглядеть, как дела, и принялся натягивать конверт ей на ноги. Некоторым нравилось заниматься разведением людей, но сама мысль о том, как жалкий человеческий самец станет тереться об его Рей… вызывала дискомфорт.

Кайло с отвращением пошевелил губами, застегивая конверт у нее на шее. Нет, Рей спариваться не будет.

Он поднял перила, для надежности дополнительно предупреждая возможный побег — хотя, даже покинув комнату, в любом случае убежать Рей не сможет.

Рей отчаянно вертелась в конверте, шипя что-то на примитивном языке, и Кайло улыбнулся, позволив себе понаблюдать за ней. Она оскалила тупые зубки, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону в попытках выбраться.

Кайло легонько похлопал ее по спине.

— Спи, малышка. Завтра приступим к обучению, ты начнешь учить слова. Разве это тебя не радует?

Рей откинулась назад и щелкнула зубами, глядя на его руку.

Кайло покинул комнату, медленно закрывая дверь — не отказав себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за Рей еще чуть-чуть. Она повернулась на бок и свернулась калачиком.

Он ушел в свою спальню — гораздо более вместительную и мрачную комнату. В центре располагалась кровать, занавешенная балдахином, не пропускающим солнечный свет по утрам. Мебель была из твердых пород дерева с черной отделкой.

Почистив зубы и переодевшись в пижамные штаны, Кайло скользнул в постель, как обычно. Обвил хвостом талию и улегся на бок, навострив уши, чтобы слышать малейшие звуки беспорядка из комнаты Рей. Ему понадобился видеоняня — на всякий случай. Люди — хрупкие мелкие создания, нуждающиеся в постоянном присмотре.

За миг до того, как его накрыло сном, Кайло уловил странный звук, будто кто-то задыхался там, чуть дальше по коридору.

Кайло тотчас же открыл глаза. Он добрался до третьей спальни дома в считанные рекордные мгновения, спешно влетев через разошедшуюся дверь — прямо к кроватке. Сердце громко стучало, когда он перевернул Рей на спину.

Она плакала. Щеки блестели от слезы, из носа вытекала слизь, которую она вытирала краем конверта. При виде Кайло рыдания лишь усилились, перейдя в вой и кашель. До чего же люди плаксивые существа! Ну надо же, какая _трагедия_!

Тем не менее Кайло заворковал:

— О, моя милая, бедная, маленькая Рей! — Он склонился над перилами, бережно взял ее на руки. Рей удобно поместилась на сгибе его локтя. — Тебе, наверное, очень одиноко здесь? Нет ни единой стаи людей, чтобы составить тебе компанию?

Конечно. Следовало догадаться. Люди — высокосоциальные животные, они _всегда_ сбиваются в большие группы. Рей, вероятно, ужасно тоскливо без стаи.

Кайло отнес ее к себе в спальню и устроил под одеялом на другой стороне постели. Рей принялась всхлипывать, когда он подполз к ней сзади и привлек к своей груди, обняв за талию. Такая теплая. Мягкая. Инстинктивно он попытался окутать ее собой.

— Ну вот, вот так. С тобой все будет хорошо, Рей. Папа рядом, — вытянув шею, он поцеловал ее в макушку. — Все будет хорошо.

Рей вздрогнула. На всякий случай Кайло обвил ее лодыжки хвостом, чтобы не позволить сбежать, пока он спит.

И все равно неведомым образом к утру она скатилась на пол.

Кайло сонно свесился с края кровати, глядя, как Рей извивается в своем конверте на полу — она застыла, когда их глаза встретились.Кайло поднял бровь, зевнул и выбрался из постели.

— Доброе утро, Рей, — пробормотал он. — Вижу, ты ухитрилась уползти от меня.

Она сверкнула взглядом.

Короткое путешествие в ванную обошлось без проблем — ведь Рей была завернута в спальный конверт. Кайло запер дверь и освободил ее — она тут же упала на задницу и попыталась отползти прочь. Кайло аккуратно сложил конверт на столешнице и почесал подбородок.

— И куда это _вы_ собрались, маленькая леди? — Он наклонился к ванне и включил воду, методично скидывая одежду. — Тебе тоже нужно помыться. Ходила на горшок прошлой ночью?

Глаза Рей расширились — Кайло к этому моменту разделся полностью, и от него не укрылся ее взгляд, направленный на член. Который чем-то напоминал человеческий… но был несколько крупнее. Кайло усмехнулся, и Рей, покраснев, отвернулась.

— С этой моей частью знакомство тебе не грозит. Меня не привлекает идея совокупляться с животными. — Он взял Рей за предплечье и держал ровно, пока сдергивал подгузник. Все еще чистый — удивительно. — Ты держишь все в себе? Нельзя так долго терпеть.

Как по команде, ее скользнул к унитазу. Хм. Может, она разумнее, чем предполагалось?

Кайло поднял ее за подмышки на унитаз — и поймал, прежде чем она свалилась туда лицом. Рей защебетала и обхватила себя за талию. Кайло был начеку, готовый поймать ее снова.

Она сжала губы и помахала рукой — _прогоняя_ его.

Да, ошибки быть не могло. Она указывала на дверь, красная до ушей, и Кайло нахмурился. Нет, люди — простейшие существа. У них нет понятия личного пространства, нет достоинства. Кайло еще недолго разглядывал Рей и затем сложил руки на груди.

— Нет. Пользуйся возможность или ее лишишься.

Рей щурилась на Кайло еще целую минуту, пока он не сдался. Кайло поднял ее с унитаза и поставил на стойку, сам занявшись ванной. Она застучала пяткой по шкафчику.

Он проверил температуру — чуть холоднее, чем он привык, и повернулся, собираясь посадить в воду Рей. Она зашипела, яростно сопротивляясь, когда он снял ее со стойки и придержал у бедра, прежде чем усадить в ванну. Она тут же попыталась вылезти, и Кайло упреждающе шлепнул ее по заднице.

— Ах-ах, оставайся. Тебе надо помыться, — он задернул занавеску и сделал шаг вперед, пододвигая Рей под струю. — Может, тогда у тебя появится желание опорожнить кишечник?

Рей пряталась в углу, пока он мыл свое тело и гриву. Она заверещала, когда Кайло, потянувшись к ней, поставил ее перед собой и взяв в руку мягкую тряпку. Шикнув на Рей, он начал мытье с ее плеч, поглаживая их очень нежно, чтобы не навредить хрупкой коже, затем спустился ниже. Она была маленькой — макушка едва доставала ему до груди.

Он вычистил Рей с головы до ног. Ее волосы оказались жирными, пришлось выскрести их дважды, пока они не стали чистыми, а потом Кайло перешел к мытью ее бедер. Рей замерла, почувствовав, как тряпка скользит между ног — но это было чисто медицинская процедура. Человеческие гениталии тоже нужно содержать в чистоте.

Кайло придерживал Рей за живот, не давая дергаться. И осторожно мыл ее, стараясь не обращать внимания на тихие вздохи, раздававшиеся всякий раз, когда он проводил тряпкой по промежности. Это сугубо гигиеническая процедура. Он заботится о своем питомце.

Странно, однако, было слышать ее хныканье. И сообразив, что задержался _там_ дольше необходимого, Кайло сжал зубы и отшвырнул тряпку. Надо ее выкинуть.

Только воистину гнусные гек’кота совокупляются со своими людьми. Само собой, это возможно: и секс, и духовное единение — но это _страшнейшее_ табу. Кайло поспешно вынес Рей из ванны и завернул в полотенце, не позволив пагубным мыслям овладеть его разумом. Животное. Она просто животное.

Высушив тело и волосы Рей, Кайло вернул ее на стойку, чтобы почистить ей зубы. Рей окрысилась при приближении его пальцев, но Кайло сжал ее щеки и в принудительном порядке скреб тупые человеческие зубы до тех пор, пока результат его не удовлетворил. После Рей долго плевалась и отплевывалась в раковину, словно паста представлялась ей отвратительной. Очередная человеческая трагедия, возникшая из ничего. Похоже, они к этому склонны.

Рей визжала всю дорогу, пока они возвращались в комнату. Кайло со вздохом посадил ее на пояс и втянул побольше воздуха, когда она впилась зубами в его плечо. Кажется, пора приучать к дисциплине.

В пособии говорилось, что людям не нравится, если их шлепают по заднице, и это хороший способ скрыть следы. Телесные наказания — основательное средство воспитания. Кайло был отлично знаком с применением насилия для достижения цели, подобный подход, проверенный практикой, определенно имел смысл.

— Рей, — резко произнес Кайло, уронив ее на кроватку. —  _Рей_. Ты была очень плохой девочкой. Сейчас я намерен тебя наказать.

Естественно, она вопила и клацала зубами. Кайло зажал в руке ее запястья, перекатив Рей в постели на живот, и встал между ее оголенными бедрами. Это для ее же блага.

Кайло облизал губы и грубо шлепнул Рей. От неожиданности она замерла — маленькое тело качнулось вперед. Крепко держа Рей, Кайло принялся хлестать ее по ягодицам, пытаясь не обращать внимания на покалывающее удовольствие в позвоночнике. Она научится. Она поймет.

Это была _власть_. Господство.

Он шлепал не переставая, пока ее задница не стала вишнево-красной. Рей обмякла и орошала горькими слезами свежие простыни, но Кайло не поддался на притворство. Люди с легкостью используют эмоции, дабы манипулировать хозяевами.

— Знаю, — вздохнул он. — Но ты сама на себя это навлекла. — Кайло выбрал для Рей зеленое платье, свежий подгузник и белое белье. — Давай позавтракаем и попробуем учить слова, а?

У Рей тряслись губы в процессе одевания. Взгляд Кайло на мгновение снова задержался на ее странных гениталиях. Любопытно, зачем это забавное утолщение снаружи вагины? Кайло, однако, решительно отринул такие мысли. Рей хватит пока первого наказания, теперь необходимо впихнуть в нее еду.

Кайло отнес Рей вниз на кухню. Пристегнул к высокому креслицу и, коснувшись губами виска, занялся завтраком. Сыр должен помочь. Люди его обожают.

Но не Рей. Она отворачивалась от вилки, хмуря брови, по ее щекам катились слезы, и Кайло отступил. Значит, оставалось воспользоваться поилкой.

Он высыпал завтрак в блендер, добавив немного молока. Все это время Рей билась в кресле и удвоила усилия, увидев, что Кайло вернулся с бутылкой, полной белка и полезных веществ. Ей надо есть: она эндотермична и, кроме того, такая маленькая — ей нужен протеин!

Кайло присел рядом с Рей.

— Ладно, милая. Вот теперь приступим.

Разумеется, она сопротивлялась. С шипением скалилась на соску и верещала. Так не пойдет.

Кайло отстегнул ее от креслица и посадил к себе на колени. Рей попробовала пнуть его и запищала, когда он спустил ее трусы с подгузником на бедра — но было слишком поздно. Плохое поведение не сойдет ей с рук, слезы не помогут. Рей придется учиться.

На этот раз Кайло шлепал строже и не остановился, пока не досчитал до десяти. Рей рыдала и брыкалась до конца, даже когда он привлек ее к груди. Она оказалась на сгибе его руки и вздрогнула — соска на бутылке пощекотала ей губы.

— Пей, — прошептал Кайло. — Пей, малышка. Папа хочет тебе помочь.

Рей всхлипнула, качая головой, но содрогнулась, стоило Кайло раздвинуть пальцы на ее заднице. Угроза была понята: милый ротик открылся, и Рей стала сосать — так быстро, как только могла. Кайло с благодарностью поцеловал ее в макушку и заскользил рукой по бедру. Идеально. Прелестная зверюшка.

Кайло вздохнул, довольный ее послушанием.

— Вот так. Моя голодная малышка, — маленькие ручки потянулись к бутылке, но он шлепнул по пальчикам. — Нет, папа станет кормить тебя сам, если не будешь есть, как положено большой девочке. Надеюсь, скоро ты пойдешь на горшок. Сдерживаться очень вредно.

Красивые карие глаза Рей были плотно зажмурены все время, пока она ела. Это было умилительное зрелище, но ее ритмичные покачивания головой производили на Кайло странное впечатление. Он рассматривал Рей, несильно похлопывая по подгузнику сзади. Человек. Человек — это животное. С животными порядочные гек’кота не трахаются.

Он сглотнул и улыбнулся. Все-таки какое прекрасное, беспомощное маленькое создание его Рей! Может, ему еще понравится менять ей подгузники и готовить бутылочки.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ну, как она? Я им позвонила и потребовала, чтобы тебе предложили на выбор самую свежую партию.

Кайло наблюдал за Рей — она сидела на розовом коврике, расстеленном на полу, не обращая внимания на разбросанные вокруг игрушки. По телевизору шла передача о коррупции среди политиков, а Кайло попивал дорогой ликер — подарок на тридцатилетие.

Лея неистово жаждала встречи с его питомицей, но Рей требовалось время, чтобы освоиться в новой для нее жизни. Кайло отклонил просьбу матери под расплывчатым предлогом об отдыхе на Внешнем Кольце, и та фыркнула:

«У меня есть для нее одежда. Игрушки. Она уже прошла ветосмотр или мне самой подыскать ветеринара?»

Мать с детства обожала вмешиваться в его жизнь. Впрочем, назойливость — неотъемлемая черта любого сенатора.

Закончив разговор, Кайло соскользнул с дивана на пол и устроился рядом с Рей. Она бросила на него взгляд, способный сжечь дотла, по-прежнему сидя со сложенными на груди руками — в знак протеста против огромного банта в волосах. Ее юбочка едва прикрывала подгузник — до сих пор чистый. Как у людей работает мочевой пузырь?..

Кайло ткнул Рей пальцем в живот и слегка пощекотал.

— Ты хорошо покушала за завтраком. Может, еще раз попробуем сходить на горшок или продолжишь вести себя как ребенок?

Рей, что-то лопоча и причитая, пыталась увернуться от его руки. Кайло не отступал, пока не уложил ее на спину, не переставая щекотать живот. Ее взгляд постепенно перестал быть хмурым, Рей сморщилась и захихикала, хватаясь за запястье Кайло и отчаянно корчась на коврике.

Кайло улыбнулся, оставив ее в позе на животе. Рей сразу попыталась отползти, но он без труда вернул ее на место, потянув за шиворот платья. Слева из телевизора раздался громкий звук — началось какое-то шоу — Рей принялась визжать все громче и громче, отбиваясь от щекотки по ребрам. Визг перешел в вопль, а потом она внезапно замерла.

Кайло вздохнул:

— Притворство со мной не сработает, маленькая леди, — перевернул ее на спину и усмехнулся, глядя на заплаканные щеки. — Не устраивай представление. Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это сходить на горшок, как положено хорошей девочке.

Нижняя губка Рей задрожала, и она зарыдала, закрывая лицо руками. Кайло наклонил голову и похлопал по передку подгузника, довольный тем, что она, похоже, им наконец-то воспользовалась. Рыдания оставил без внимания. Явно очередная попытка прогнуть его под себя.

Кайло опустился на колени, набросил подол платья Рей на живот и, аккуратно сняв подгузник, убирал в сторону. Рей заливалась слезами, отворачивая лицо, даже когда Кайло ласково застрекотал, открывая пачку салфеток. Ну, хотя бы ее мочевой пузырь опустел. Может, в следующий раз опыт подвигнет ее учиться пользоваться унитазом.

— Ну-ну, — пробормотал Кайло. — Тише… Ш-ш-ш… — Его взгляд вновь невольно скользнул к странного вида гениталиям, над которыми темнели волоски. И, мысленно считая планеты, приступил к подмыванию Рей — в надежде, что заботливый уход будет способствовать их сближению.

Рей распахнула глаза, немедленно забрыкавшись, но Кайло придержал ее за талию и осторожно погладил кожу вокруг ее вульвы — ведь, без сомнения, самостоятельно ей не справиться с этой задачей. Глаза Рей внезапно показались невероятно большими, она как-то странно задышала сквозь зубы, а затем скривила носик, словно Кайло причинял ей боль.

— Папа только хочет помочь. Я весьма рад, что ты послушалась, — улыбнулся он и опустил взгляд в новом приступе неудержимого любопытства. — Передохни, дорогая. Расслабься.

Кайло двумя пальцами чуть растянул в стороны большие половые губы (да, он читал книги по анатомии людей, _спасибо большое_ ) и нахмурился, разглядывая розовую полость внутри. Бедра Рей задрожали, когда он промокнул салфеткой нежные складки, на краткий миг слегка задев влагалищное отверстие.

Он протер клитор, расположенный снаружи тела, а не внутри — что было бы гораздо практичнее. Рей не шевелилась, не издавала ни звука, пока большой палец Кайло исследовал розовый бугорок, и неожиданно раздавшееся хныканье резко пробудило в нем _яд_. Моргнув карими глазами, Рей раздвинула ноги, и Кайло ласково обвел пальцем ее плоть еще раз.

Смесь стыда и любопытства вспыхнула где-то на краю сознания. Кайло постучал когтями по своему бедру, продолжая деликатные манипуляции большим пальцем с забавным бугорком, убеждая себя, что не видит, как покачиваются ее бедра. Интересно, она может кончить?.. Совершенно точно, проверять это не следует. Но ядовитые железы уже покалывали верхнюю челюсть, готовясь к тому, что он укусит эту тонкую шею и возьмет это тело, как принято у гек’кота… еще никогда в жизни возбуждение не вызывало у него столь яркой реакции…

Кайло не успел додумать эту мысль — Рей влепила ему по лицу. Яд, вызывая болезненные ощущения, отступил, и Кайло зашипел и швырнул Рей на живот — для порки.

—  _Нет_! — взревел он. — Плохая девочка! Плохая Рей!

Он навис над ней, стоя на четвереньках, и принялся крепко шлепать по той же ягодице, что и вчерашней ночью. Рей недовольно заверещала, но вскоре перешла на жалобный писк и всхлипывание.

Тем не менее это помогло отвлечься. Кайло игнорировал зуд в верхнем небе, рвущийся наружу, и лупил Рей, пока она окончательно не сникла, рыдая навзрыд в коврик. Тяжело дыша, он распрямился и дрожащими руками нацепил на нее чистый подгузник и трусы.

— Тебе надо поспать, — выдавил он.

Кайло поднял ее одной рукой, а другой подхватил грязный подгузник — который затем выбросил в ванной — и отнес Рей в ее кровать.

Его сердце громко колотилось, пока он устраивал ее и поднимал перила. Яд должен был обязательно уняться, но все-таки он порождал неприятные ощущения. Большинство гек’кота удаляли эти железы, служившие только одной цели: создавать единение и подчинять женщин. Рудиментарный орган, доставшийся им как пережиток в процессе эволюции.

Кайло сжал челюсти, раздраженный реакцией своего организма на _человека_. Рей шмыгала носом и, хлопая глазами, смотрела, как он стучит когтями по перилам. Так не пойдет. Кайло впервые испытывал столь сильную нужду отвлечься на женщину — или на что-то, во что можно вонзить клыки. Впрыснуть яд.

Вряд ли яд навредит человеку. Наверное. Его действие напоминает снотворное, причем в гораздо меньшей дозе, чем предлагает официальная медицина. И может успокоить Рей…

Кайло провел языком по клыкам. Он может успокоить ее _и_ сбросить собственное напряжение… но это слишком интимный акт, на грани сексуального. Что, если у Рей проявится аллергия, а он не успеет вовремя отвезти ее к ветеринару? Или еще хуже — что, если _его_ реакция только усугубится?

Кайло потер подбородок, взвешивая различные варианты. Он мог вонзить клыки во что-нибудь мясистое — в ее бедро, к примеру. Или в попку.

Но слезящиеся глаза и всхлипывания питомицы заставили Кайло отказаться от этой затеи и взять Рей на руки. Пусть кому-то казалось нормальным оставлять детей одних, давая им выплакаться и самостоятельно разобраться с проблемами, но Кайло чувствовал себя виноватым, глядя, как Рей льет горькие слезы и дрожит — одна-одинешенька. Он же толком и не подмыл ее до конца — вдруг душ поможет ей успокоиться?..

Рей что-то лепетала, уцепившись руками за его шею. Ее голень находилась в непосредственной близости от его члена, и Кайло, ощутив определенное неудобство, неловко переместил Рей к себе на грудь — взволнованный собственными реакциями. Может, лучше дать ей побыть одной?.. Вероятно, с ним самим что-то не так — яд взбудоражил его, обострив и без того накопившееся чувство одиночества: давно пора позвонить в службу эскорта.

Кайло опустил Рей на игровой коврик и засунул ее руки в рукавички — чтобы не навредила ни себе, ни ему. Потом сел на пол, прислонившись к дивану, глядя, как она грызет ремешки на запястьях.

Вдруг на экране вспыхнул входящий вызов — Кайло как раз подтянул Рей поближе, собираясь уложить в спальный конверт. Она, как и прежде, яростно сопротивлялась и выла, когда на мониторе появился давний друг Кайло — Армитаж Хакс.

В костюме и галстуке, он сидел за рабочим столом, но разразился смехом, заметив Рей. Кайло ответил едким взглядом, закончив завязывать конверт за шейке и оставив Рей беспомощно дрыгаться и кататься по коврику в окружении игрушек.

— Мило, — протянул Хакс. И усмехнулся, подвинувшись вперед, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. — Самка?

— Да — и она совершеннейший кошмар. Как ты умудряешься держать своих под контролем?

Хакс владел двумя самцами, беспрекословно подчиняющимися и тихими. В этом была немалая заслуга его жена Фазмы, но Кайло до сих пор не удосужился выяснить подробности.

Улыбка Армитажа стала шире.

— Ты должен наказывать их, как псов. Животные не понимают доводов разума и проявлений милосердия, поэтому карай ее, едва она выйдет за рамки допустимого, и тогда, рано или поздно, она усвоит урок. — Хакс плавным жестом указал на дверь своего кабинета. — Фазма использует при наказаниях щетку для волос, но сексуальное насилие работает не хуже.

Кайло не сумел скрыть гримасу и подтянул Рей к себе, усадив между колен. Взял с коврика игрушечный лабиринт, поворачивая его, чтобы немного ее развлечь. Сексуальное издевательство над беззащитными людьми больше походило на садизм, чем на воспитание дисциплины.

— Ты поступаешь так с самцами? — спросил Кайло, опустив подбородок на макушку Рей.

— Да. Они питают к этому стойкое отвращение. Устраивают дикую трагикомедию со слезами, но это принуждает их к абсолютному подчинению, — Хакс щелкнул языком и вздохнул: — И приносит приятные, в общем-то, ощущения — когда их растягиваешь — но, увы, понадобится постоянно держать их в подгузниках.

— Думаю, я попробую другие методы, но очень рад, что ты позвонил. У тебя остался номер той женщины… м-м… как же ее?..

— Эскорта? Базин? — рассмеялся Хакс и поднял глаза к потолку: — Конечно остался. Я отправлю его тебе на мобильный. — Он указал на Рей, которая тут же сжалась у Кайло на груди. — Но в самом деле… тебе надлежит преподать ей урок. Это снимает напряжение.

— Пока все, Хакс. Благодарю.

Кайло повесил трубку и содрогнулся. Гнусность.

Полный решимости забыть о предложении заняться надругательствами над питомицей, он развернул Рей и дотронулся до кончика ее носа.

— Рей, — сказал он. И указал на себя: — Папа.

Она сдвинула брови. Кайло упер палец в ей живот и назвал ее имя громче, затем снова направил на себя, повторяя: «Папа». Рей не выглядела впечатленной, даже когда он потратил на это дело целых пять минут. Может, он ошибся, и она вправду непроглядно тупа?

Кайло обхватил щеки Рей обеими руками, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза. Она зарычала.

— Папа, — он попытался говорить четче: —  _Па-па_.

Рей скривила губы, вздохнула и закатила глаза. Что показалось Кайло очень пренебрежительным и нервирующим.

— Папа, — вдруг выпалила она.

Кайло просиял и ткнул ее в живот еще раз.

— Рей.

— Рей.

— Папа, — Кайло показал на себя.

— Папа.

— Очень хорошо! Хорошая Рей! — Кайло погладил ее по голове и улыбнулся, но она не выглядела довольной. — Рей очень хорошая.

Фыркнув, она отвернулась.

—  _Плохой папа_.

Как мило — до чего же умненькая! Кайло со смехом прижал Рей к себе, испуская счастливые трели, и зарылся носом в ее волосах, обнимая хрупкую фигурку обеими руками. Какой забавный маленький человечек — произносит слова, смысла которых даже не понимает! Скоро сама будет просить, чтобы он приготовил ей еду или отнес в ванную.

Кайло еще некоторое время посидел вместе с Рей, понизив голос до самого сердечного урчания, вибрацией проходившего по ее спине. Вскоре оно убаюкало Рей, она задремала у него на груди, и Кайло прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь и сворачиваясь вокруг теплого тела. Рей само очарование — это надо признать.


	5. Chapter 5

Опуститься до банальной мастурбации было бы отвратительным проявлением неуважения к самому себе — Кайло не испытывал недостатка в средствах и тем же вечером пригласил Базин. Вероятно, не в последний раз. 

Все разрешилось довольно легко, когда она оказалась перед ним со связанными за спиной руками и повязкой на глазах. Кайло предпочитал, чтобы женщины не смотрели на него и не прикасались к нему во время соития — поэтому трахал ее сзади, поглаживая когтями чешуйки у нее на спине. Совокупление было бесшумным — как свойственно его виду, и Кайло чутко прислушивался, силясь уловить любой звук из видеоняни.

— Какой из тебя вышел хороший папа для этого маленького человечка, — промурлыкала Базин. — Она такая миленькая.

Кайло фыркнул и запихнул ее же скомканные трусы ей в рот, заставляя себя не думать о Рей. Ей пора была уснуть, но она же, конечно, вертится в своем конверте и сверкает глазами, недовольная из-за поилки с новой порцией пюре за ужином. Теплым.

Кайло стиснул бедра Базин, подавшись в нее сильнее. Интересно, люди теплые внутри? Влажные, наверное?.. Все ли они при стимуляции издают такие же забавные звуки, как Рей, или она — исключение? Гек’кота ни теплые, ни влажные, и секс проходит бесстрастно, зачастую с множеством партнеров. Люди же моногамны — так что Рей будет только его.

Яд вновь покалывал небо Кайло. _Только его_. Спаривание и моногамию он не практиковал, но это не значит, что он об этом забыл. Рей может стать его _личным_ комочком тепла и отрады.

С рыком он зарылся в гриву Базин и усиленно задвигал бедрами — она стрекотала без умолку, пока он не откинулся назад, сдергивая презерватив, теперь полный молочно-белого семени. Напряжение, сковывавшее его, слегка отступило.

Базин села, освобождаясь от веревок, и соскользнула с кровати. Облачаясь в свое красное платье, она наблюдала, как Кайло избавляется от презерватива.

— У меня однажды был секс с самцом, — вдруг протянула она. — С человеческим самцом. Они теплые и строением напоминают нас, — Базин дернула плечом и застегнула ожерелье. — Я даже слышала россказни о полукровках.

— Какое отношение это имеет ко мне?

— Полагаю, никакого. Я просто видела, как ты смотришь на своего человека, словно хочешь вкусить ее.

Разом напрягшись, Кайло развернулся, вперив в Базин холодный взгляд. Она закатила глаза и отмахнулась.

— Нет нужды вести со мной беседы об этике, Рен. Немало гек’кота пробовали своих питомцев. — Она пригладила изящной рукой черную гриву перед выходом. — Я лишь даю понять, что попробовать стоит.

К счастью, она быстро ушла. Кайло запер дверь и направился прямо в комнату Рей, проверить, как у нее дела.

Разумеется, «пробовать» ее он не будет. Какая мерзость… Он провел языком по небу, стараясь не обращать внимания на жгучий яд. Видимо, стоит доплатить Базин и опорожнить набухшие железы ей в ягодицу.

Кайло нагнулся над перилами кровати и осознал: маленькое тело Рей сотрясалось в луже блевотины!

Вот дерьмо!

Он мгновенно подхватил ее, содрал конверт и вытер ее подбородок. Рей тихо захныкала, ее глаза открылись — в них отразилось его исполненное паники лицо — Кайло несся с ней в ванную. Температура Рей казалась много выше нормы, на коже выступил пот, но подгузник был чист.

Оказавшись в ванной, Рей сразу попросилась к унитазу, где ее снова стошнило. Кайло осторожно придержал ее волосы и окончательно снял подгузник. Бедняжка постоянно вздрагивала, склоняясь над унитазом еще с минуту, а потом бросила за плечо умоляющий взгляд.

Кайло нажал на смыв и сжал челюсти.

— Хорошо. Ты получишь свое уединение, но не вздумай натворить глупостей. — Он вышел, на всякий случай оставив дверь приоткрытой.

Кайло мерил шагами коридор снаружи, уже набирая сообщение ветеринару о срочном вызове на дом. Неужели он недоглядел, а она съела что-то с пола? Рей ведь такая маленькая, ее организм может не справиться с такой лихорадкой… А вдруг что-то с кормом?

Послышался шум слива, и в следующую секунду Кайло ворвался в ванную. Рей волочила ноги, лопоча под нос, и далась в руки, не оказав ни малейшего сопротивления. Кайло вымыл и вытер ей руки, пощупал лоб. Горячий — горячее обычного.

Сперва Кайло наполнил ванну теплой водой, потом принялся рыться под раковиной в поисках аптечки. Рей дрожала с самым несчастным видом, ее загорелая кожа, казалась, поблекла, приобретя чуть ли не серый оттенок. Где, мать его, носит этого…

И в этот самый миг в дверь позвонили. Кайло подхватил Рей и поспешил вниз — сердце впервые за много лет отчаянно трепетало. Он давно отвык испытывать эмоции от убийств себе подобных или чужаков, а уж какой-то больной маленький человечек определенно не должен вгонять его в такое состояние… Что за жалкое зрелище…

— Век бы не видеть, на кого я похож — пробормотал он, глянув в глазок. — Подрезал когти, клыки, терпел эти крики — и вот до чего меня это довело.

Ветеринар Йуул вежливо кивнула, ступая в дом. Она была гораздо больше похожа на рептилию, чем Кайло — вся в зеленой чешуе, — и едва завидев ее, Рей вышла из оцепенения, издав приглушенный вопль. Йуул только улыбнулась, пряча клыки, изучая испуганное личико питомицы Кайло.

— Ах, маленькое создание, да ты совсем зачахло. — Йуул указала в сторону гостиной. — Думаю, там мы сможем провести осмотр, мистер Рен? Она ела? Испражнялась?

— Да и да. Ей не по вкусу еда, которую я предлагал, поэтому пришлось кормить ее через поилку.

— Хм-хм. У людей слабая иммунная система. Они легко заболевают из-за стресса или перемены мест. Положите ее на одеяло, пожалуйста… Она всегда носит подгузник?

Йуул присела возле Рей и открыла сумку. Кайло держал руки питомицы, поскольку та начала брыкаться при виде извлеченных из сумки медицинских инструментов. Но температуру необходимо сбить поскорее.

Тела людей существовали в температурной области на десять градусов выше, чем у гек’кота. Рей казалась обжигающе горячей в лихорадке. Кайло поморщился от теплого дыхания на своем запястье, пока помогал Йуул переворачивать Рей на живот. Он предчувствовал, что Рей не понравится процедура измерения температуры.

— Рей не приучена к горшку, — пояснил Кайло, на этом момента он предпочел не заострять внимание. — Ее вырвало, и она… воспользовалась туалетом. Я не застал, как все началось... был слишком… занят.

Йуул с усмешкой подняла чешуйчатую бровь.

— Вижу, — она ткнула себе под челюсть. — У вас проблема. Почему вы их не удалили?

Проклятье… Кайло коснулся одной из набухших ядовитых желез, пока осторожно разворачивал подгузник. Как унизительно, что его застали в подобном виде. Разумеется, следовало сделать операцию, но он тянул время в какой-то бессмысленной надежде на моногамное спаривание — глупо, конечно. Как глупо.

Рей протестующе заскулила. Кайло попробовал отвлечь ее нежным воркованием, пока ветеринар смазывала градусник — и когда вставила его.

Карие глаза ошеломленно распахнулись, Рей дернулась что было сил, пытаясь вырваться, но Кайло крепко схватил ее, не давая сдвинуться с места. Она судорожно дышала, тряслась всем телом, но на большее сил ей не хватало. Бедняжка… Но это только ради ее блага.

Спустя пару секунд Йуул вытащила градусник.

— Ах — у нее действительно жар. Один и один, — она продезинфицировала градусник и прищелкнула языком. — Судя по всему, у нее адаптационная болезнь, ничего серьезного. Попробуйте давать ей побольше энергетических напитков и звоните мне, если это протянется дольше двух дней. Также я пропишу вам противорвотное.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

— Не за что, — Йуул заправила светлый локон за острое ухо и убрала инструменты в сумку. — Если с этим все, не желаете ли, чтобы я проверила что-нибудь еще, пока я здесь? В остальном она выглядит здоровой, только вспотевшей и бледной от лихорадки.

— Нет, я не хочу причинять ей излишний стресс во время болезни.

— Да-да. Если хотите, могу поставить ей имплант, чтобы остановить цикл. У нее скоро начнется менструация.

На это Кайло безмолвно кивнул. Они перевернули Рей, все еще обнаженную ниже пояса, обратно на спину, и Йуул встряхнула большую иглу. Увидев которую, Рей разразилась истерическим визгом и забилась, словно в припадке, но ветеринар с профессиональным хладнокровием вонзила ей острие в тонкую кожу подмышки. Кайло невольно поморщился, хотя Йуул уверяла, что люди не чувствуют боль так, как они.

Следом они повернули Рей на живот, собираясь добавить микрочип под кожу у шеи. Теперь питомица рыдала открыто и задрожала еще сильнее, когда Йуул протерла это место — Кайло предусмотрительно прижал тонкие руки Рей к своим коленям. Скальпель быстро чиркнул по коже, и Рей испустила такой вопль, какого Кайло ни разу не слышал прежде.

Из небольшого надреза заструилась кровь. Кайло вздрогнул, глядя, как чип проникает под кожу, при этом крики становились все пронзительнее. Но Йуул и бровью не повела — просто зашила рану и продезинфицировала.

— Вот и все, — удовлетворенно прощебетала ветеринар. — Теперь, если она потеряется, вы всегда сможете ее найти.

Рыдания перешли в настоящий вой. Кайло подтянул Рей к себе на колени и кивнул Йуул на прощание перед тем, как она покинула дом. Странное дело, создавалось впечатление, что люди все-таки чувствуют боль.

Он откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Тише… Тише… — Кайло взял плед и укрыл Рей, бережно прижимая ее к груди. Она завсхлипывала, пачкая его рубашку слизью из носа, но он не особо возражал. — С тобой все будет хорошо, маленькая леди. Папа рядом.

Вскоре Рей задремала, и Кайло почти последовал ее примеру, тихо поглаживая ее спинку самыми кончиками подпиленных когтей. Он старался не думать о том, что она умудрилась сходить в туалет самостоятельно — в ушах звенели ее леденящие кровь крики. Нет, она не разумная. Рей умненькая, но никак не может быть разумной, подобной ему.

Вероятно, дело в недавнем приучении к дисциплине. Люди чувствуют боль, но не могут… воспринять ее так, как способны разумные существа. Их нервная система крайне примитивна.

Кайло немного побурчал, устав от переживаний, и поднялся на ноги, собираясь отнести Рей в ее постель. Час был поздний, сам он вымотался после первого за долгое время секса, и Рей следовало отдохнуть… Но сперва надо ополоснуть ее под душем, просто убедиться, что пот и грязь исчезли с ее кожи.

Зевая, он включил свет — и вдруг понял, что в спешке забыл про наполненную ванну. Вода давно остыла — но при лихорадке так даже лучше.

Рей сползла на пол, шатаясь и протирая глаза. Она посопротивлялась, когда он начал раздевать ее, но была слишком обессилена — остатков сил хватало лишь на скулеж и недовольное бормотание. Кайло перенес ее в ванну, и Рей обиженно зашипела. Ну вот еще, какая драма…

— Ах-ах! Грязнулям полагается мыться! — Он опустился на колени, погружая Рей в мыльную воду. — Потом тебе сразу полегчает, малышка.

Животные не понимают, что некоторые вещи приходится делать для их же блага. Рей оживленно затараторила, явно не в восторге от происходящего, и Кайло криво улыбнулся в ответ, взяв с полки мочалку. Окунув ее в воду, он облокотился на край ванны и провел по руке тут же помрачневшей Рей.

Он аккуратно водил мочалкой по ее телу, уделяя внимание спине и волосам. Рей заворчала, когда мочалка потерлась о ее грудь, и Кайло с нежным стрекотом спустился ниже, надеясь хоть немного утихомирить ее нервозность. Яд уже обжигал рот. Нет, он не собирался повторять ошибку, задержавшись _там_ снова…

Под водой Рей схватила его за запястье, отчаянно пытаясь оттолкнуть.

—  _Плохой_ папа!

Кайло не смог сдержать смешок, но пресек ненужную возню, взяв Рей за затылок. И она взвыла, скорчившись, когда он ласково прошелся по ее промежности парой легких движений. Не более. И вообще она даже не испачкала подгузник.

Решив воспользоваться случаем, Кайло достал выданное противорвотное — Рей, увидев незнакомый флакон, с шипением принялась вырываться. Кайло раздраженно сжал ее хрупкий подбородок и заставил открыть рот, после чего капнул розовой жидкостью на маленький язык. Рей шарахнулась, словно лекарство обожгло ее… Но наказывать за непослушание во время болезни нельзя. Все животные ведут себя необычно, когда им нездоровится, и в таком состоянии урок не пойдет им впрок.

Спустив воду из ванны, Кайло тщательно вытер Рей. Она сохраняла равновесие, держась за голову Кайло — водя полотенцем по ее ногам, он почувствовал, как маленькие пальчики вцепились ему в гриву. Ее бедра дрожали.

— Я знаю, что ты боишься щекотки, — негромко произнес он. И откинулся назад, чтобы взглянуть ей в лицо — крошечные тупые зубки кусали нижнюю губу. — Тебе стало лучше после ванны?

Рей вздернула нос.

— Плохой папа.

Он приподнял бровь, слегка привстав, чтобы глазами быть с ней на одном уровне. Рей теребила пальцы с невинным видом, но он понимал, что она притворяется — пытается увильнуть от наказания.

Кайло похлопал ее по груди.

— Плохая Рей.

Ее бледные щеки порозовели. Она залепетала, отступая к двери, но он подтянул ее к себе. Ванна, похоже, взбодрила ее.

— Плохая Рей, — он предостерегающе похлопал ее по попке, и Рей заметно напряглась.

— Хорошая Рей! — резко откликнулась она, вдруг вздрагивая всем своим маленьким телом — ее взгляд устремился за его плечо к унитазу. Должно быть, накатила новая волна тошноты. — А… Папа?

Хм. Вела она себя довольно дерзко, но лишний раз отмывать ее от рвоты — то еще удовольствие. Кайло возвел глаза к потолку и встал, собираясь предоставить ей поблажку — и Рей снова принялась махать руками, словно прогоняя его прочь.

Животные умеют подражать. Вот и все.

Вскоре Кайло вернулся в ванную, лично помыл Рей руки и повел обратно в комнату. Рей причитала и вертелась, пока он надевал ей новый подгузник и мягкие ползунки — в симпатичных котятках и с отстегивающимся лоскутом на заднице. Наряд выглядел умилительно и нравился Кайло больше остальных. Если бы только не спальный конверт…

Но сегодня Кайло не собирался оставлять Рей одну, тем паче она себя плохо чувствовала.

Кайло приготовил поилку с энергетиком и принес ее Рей в постель. Рей рыкнула, зажатая между его бедер, спиной к нему, но он водил кончиком поилки по ее губам, пока она не сдалась. И тогда позволил себе со вздохом слегка расслабиться, поддерживая бутылочку одной рукой, а другой прижимая к себе Рей за живот.

— Вот моя умница, — с зевком похвалил ее Кайло. Он коснулся губами макушки Рей, довольный ее аппетитом. — Замечательно.

Рей отшвырнула поилку, когда та ей надоела. Ее бодрое поведение служило хорошим знаком, вызывая облегчение и раздражение в то же время… Кайло зарычал, стиснув ее челюсти и прижав голову к своей груди. Блестящие карие глаза уставились на него.

Он облизнул губы.

— Плохая Рей.

Она нахмурилась, явно готовая выпалить что-то резкое, но Кайло поднял брови и многозначительно усилил хватку. Она завозила маленькими ступнями под одеялом.

— …Плохая Рей, — наконец пробормотала она.

— Хм. Папа накажет тебя, когда температура спадет.

Не разжимая рук, Кайло поцеловал миниатюрный лоб. Было в этом что-то — знать, какая она хрупкая под его ладонью. Ее теплое мягкое тело прекрасно укладывалось в руки, а маленькое сердечко билось, как крылышки взмывающей вверх колибри. Рей моргнула, глядя на него, и Кайло неуверенно сглотнул.

Ведь он мог наклонить ее вперед, если бы _пожелал_. Она слишком миниатюрная, чтобы помешать ему. Яд обжигал при мысли о том, как она постанывает под ним, издавая этот и множество других забавных звуков, лишающих его рассудка. Взгляд Кайло скользнул по ее побледневшим приоткрытым губам. Может, всего разок, всего лишь чуть-чуть попробовать ее на вкус, просто с целью сбавить это обострившееся ощущение…

Но он каким-то образом сумел устоять. Опять. С тяжелым вздохом Кайло повернулся на бок, привлек Рей к груди и вскоре уснул, вдыхая запах ее волос.


	6. Chapter 6

На следующий день Рей чувствовала себя достаточно сносно для короткой поездки в зоомагазин. Кайло вытащил ее из постели, вымыл и затем обрядил в розовое платье с большим бантом на спине, идеально подходящее к изящным туфелькам в тон. Расчесал волосы Рей, заплел косы — соорудив замысловатую, не уступающую маминой, прическу — и понес вниз завтракать.

Разумеется, Рей не пожелала смирно сидеть в высоком креслице и даже после того, как он зафиксировал ее лодыжки и запястья толстыми ремешками, продолжала буянить. Как бы то ни было, Кайло приготовил для нее протеиновый коктейль и залил в поилку, несмотря на бурные вопли протеста на диком человеческом языке.

— Сегодня тебе гораздо лучше, — отметил Кайло. — Полагаю, вполне приемлемо для того, чтобы отвечать за непослушание.

Рей заверещала при виде бутылочки и отчаянно закрутила головой во все стороны, уворачиваясь от соски. Кайло вздернул брови и с усталым вздохом уселся перед ней, приступая к кормлению. В тематических статьях написано, что людям нравится такой рацион, так что ее не устраивает?

Наверное, опять капризничает. _До сих пор_.

Рей плотно сжала губы и отвернулась, отказываясь есть. В приступе раздражения Кайло отстегнул ее и притянул извивающееся тельце себе на колени. Нельзя потакать капризам, однако, если каждый раз угрожать отшлепать, Рей никогда не обучится приличному поведению. Но Кайло уже и не представлял, каким поощрением ее заинтересовать.

В итоге он просто сжал Рей за промежность, не позволяя елозить по коленям, и снова поднес соску к ее губам. Рей судорожно хватала ртом воздух, пытаясь оттолкнуть его руку, рассеяно поглаживающую перед подгузника, и Кайло наконец умудрился впихнуть ей соску. Бездна, ну неужели!

— Вот так. Хорошая Рей. Папа очень доволен, — Кайло похлопал по подгузнику и зевнул, растирая его большим пальцем и не реагируя на незатихающую возню.

Рей всхлипнула, вцепившись в его запястье обеими ручонками. Продолжая шумно поглощать жидкость из поилки, она, судя по всему, затеяла игру с его пальцами, стараясь отвлечь, но Кайло игнорировал эти попытки, пока она внезапно не перестала пить.

Ее бедра медленно покачивались, и от раздавшегося тихого стона у Кайло мгновенно вскипела кровь. В тот же миг он осознал, что стимулирует ее медленными поглаживаниями, а она безуспешно пытается его отпихнуть. Или совсем наоборот… Сложно сказать, что именно, но его все равно охватил жгучий стыд.

У Кайло перехватило дыхание, как только Рей прижалась спиной к его груди. Он быстро окинул взглядом кухню, будто опасаясь, что кто-то подсматривает, и встал, чтобы переместиться вместе с Рей в гостиную. Устроившись у дивана на игровом коврике, он подтянул на колени покрывало. Сердце громко стучало, да и вообще Кайло немного подташнивало от того, чем он занимался.

Никто не должен увидеть. Кайло повозил по губам Рей соской, нежно воркуя — и скользнул пальцами под край подгузника.

Сам подгузник был сухим, но вот она — нет. Ее гениталии увлажнились, и влага была липкой, жаркой, заставлявшей ее сучить ножками от его прикосновений. Кайло протолкнул соску ей в рот и ласково, увещевательно застрекотал, нащупав маленький бугорок. Рей вздрогнула, но продолжила сосать без возражений.

На самом деле, если не задумываться, ничего в этом плохого нет. Главное, Рей ест, а сексуальная стимуляция — всего лишь приятная мелочь, поощрение, как любое прочее, тем более что он не пользуется этим в своих интересах. Рей ритмично перекатывала бедрами и с тихим сопением глотала свое утреннее жидкое пюре. Так что Кайло поступил правильно.

Он потерся о висок Рей, неторопливо лаская влажную плоть, и подивился ее температуре. Навевало мысли о вкусном горячем блюде, в которое так и подмывает вонзить клыки. Интересно.

— Хороший папа, — пробормотал он ей в волосы.

— Х-хороший папа, — выдохнула Рей, закончив с трапезой и подрагивая всем телом.

Проклятье… Одного ее всхлипа оказалось достаточно, чтобы член возмутительно отвердел.

Пора остановиться. Надо собраться, съездить в зоомагазин, купить ей новый ошейник и какой-нибудь новый корм, но… Она очаровывала этим гибким миниатюрным телом, манящими влажными складками, в которые так хотелось погрузить член и слушать, как она лепечет «папа». Кайло вновь покатал пальцем клитор, столь непрактично расположенный снаружи, и понаблюдал за ее возней под покрывалом.

Это неправильно. Неправильно, что она кончила, возя задницей прямо по его напряженному члену, и неправильно, что он стиснул ее и принялся тереться о нее в ответ.

Рей пискнула, едва Кайло, прерывисто дыша, обхватил ее талию и принялся ритмично прижиматься к ее заднице, гонясь за мимолетным жарким наслаждением. Ему только и оставалось, что невнятно бормотать, слушая, как она пищит «плохой папа», пока оргазм не накрыл его, заставив излиться в новые штаны. Сытое облегчение затопило тело Кайло, а Рей нервно всхлипнула.

— Бездна… бездна, — сглотнув и пытаясь выровнять дыхание, Кайло закрыл глаза. — Сукин сын.

Как омерзительно, опрометчиво и аморально… Из всех чудовищных вещей, что он натворил в жизни, это могло оказаться самым худшим. Нет, оно и было худшим.

Терзаемый сожалениями, Кайло отнес Рей наверх: пусть вздремнет, пока он примет душ и переоденется. Руки тряслись, когда он упаковывал ее в конверт и, уходя, поднимал перила. Оказавшись в ванной, Кайло сорвал с себя почти все и включил воду.

Может, ему нужен мозгоправ, а не питомец-компаньон?.. Вдруг заботы о Рей делают ему только хуже? Но сама мысль о том, чтобы выкинуть ее в приют, причиняла резкую боль: Кайло сознавал, что там ее попросту отправят на размножение.

Поморщившись, он забрался под горячий душ, торопливо смывая следы своего позора. Хакс — больной ублюдок, а Базин — шлюха, их обоих вряд ли можно считать моральными ориентирами. Рей — животное, животное, которое полностью зависит от него, нуждается в его присмотре; и сексуальная стимуляция питомца не подпадает под эту категорию.

Взбудораженный и распаленный, он схватил мочалку и погрузил в нее клыки, пытаясь сбавить напор яда. Одно лишь облегчение — он укусил не Рей. Кайло оперся о стену, шевеля прижатыми к мочалке губами и подрагивая от удовольствия. Каким бы унизительным и нездоровым это ни выглядело, все же лучше так, чем пользоваться неразумным зверьком, чтобы получить разрядку подобного сорта.

Отчасти утолив эту нужду, он швырнул мочалку в мусор и снова встал под душ, не шевелясь и не моргая, охваченный смесью отвращения и возбуждения. Такое не должно повториться. Придется найти способ совладать с искушением или признать правоту дядюшки, всегда считавшего Кайло гнусным типом.

Переодевшись в чистое, Кайло поспешил к Рей. Питомица вздрогнула, когда он открыл дверь, и замотала головой, следя за его приближением.

— Я все понимаю, — проговорил он. — Не бойся, Рей.

Сняв конверт, Кайло поставил ее на ноги, чтобы поправить платье. Рей трясло от его прикосновений, несмотря на то, что он делал все возможное, чтобы избежать области между бедрами. Переодевание тоже не должно составить проблем. Кайло не сомневался, что у него достаточно самоконтроля. Всего-навсего мелкий промах, один-единственный, вот и все. Такое не повторится.

Рей неохотно приняла его руку, когда он повел ее к машине. И при виде автомобильного кресла для питомца зашипела. Но баталии с ней уже вошли в привычку, эта рутина даже слегка успокоила Кайло. Он предпочел изображать, будто ничего не произошло.

Набрав координаты зоомагазина, он улыбнулся Рей.

— Ну, теперь в путь. Купим что-нибудь новенькое.

Она фыркнула, будто понимая его слова, и взвизгнула, едва машина тронулась с места. Скорость была нормальной для гек’кота, но, вероятно, не для людей. Загорелая кожа Рей приобрела зеленоватый оттенок еще до того, как они вклинились в общий поток, и Кайло забеспокоился, что придется снова отчищать рвоту.

Он без труда припарковался на стоянке. И едва отстегнул Рей, как она буквально прыгнула ему на руку, подарив наслаждение — Кайло почувствовал, как теплое тельце прижалось к нему. Он поцеловал Рей в висок, дверца машины захлопнулась, пискнул брелок. Все в порядке: близкий контакт — только на пользу, и он не зашел далеко, так что все хорошо.

— Хочешь заставить тебя нести? — промурлыкал Кайло в макушку Рей, придерживая входную дверь для какой-то дамы — та благодарила его. — Но ты же тогда не сможешь как следует рассмотреть все вокруг.

Полки магазина поражали разнообразием аксессуаров для людей: мешки с сухими кормами, с которых улыбались мужские и женские лица, с детских сияли рожицы младенцев, банки с влажными кормами, банки с протеиновыми порошками и великое множество лакомств. Тут же располагались стенды с игрушками, ошейниками и игровыми манежами, а еще вешалки с одеждой, специальные коляски для прогулок… Много всего, заслуживающего внимания.

Кайло кивнул консультанту у стенда с кормами. Рей все еще прятала лицо у него на шее и не сразу заметила гек’коту, проходившую мимо с человеческой самкой на поводке. Кайло опустил Рей на пол и увидел, как она уставилась на своего сородича, разинув рот. Самка на поводке была полностью обнаженной, если не считать туфелек на высоком каблуке и сверкающего ошейника на шее.

На взгляд Кайло, несколько вульгарно. Он взял Рей за руку и повел вдоль полок с едой.

— Чем бы нам тебя подкормить?.. — вслух размышлял он. — Попробуем сухой корм, но приобрету и немного порошка, на случай, если ты откажешься от твердой пищи. — Кайло перекинул корзину на руку и положил туда несколько банок. Рей, беспрерывно вертя головой, глазела на других гек’кота и их людей.

Пока они бродили по магазину, Рей держалась за его руку. Кайло подобрал ей голубой ошейник с замочком и сочетающийся с ним по цвету поводок. Консультант предложил сделать идентификационную бирку у кассы — дополнительно подстраховаться, чтобы Рей не украли.

Он снял с ошейника бирку и защелкнул замок у нее на шейке — Рей предсказуемо разразилась визгом, немедленно попытавшись сдернуть ошейник. Кайло легонько постучал кончиком пальца по ее носику и убрал бирку в корзину.

— Ах-ах. Никакого хулиганства, маленькая леди, или дома вас будет ждать порка. — Он хлопнул ее по заднице, и Рей щелкнула зубами. — Хорошая Рей.

— Плохой папа, — отрезала она. И вцепилась в ошейник, пыхтя и топая ногой. —  _Плохой папа_!

— О, вы только посмотрите на эту маленькую непоседу!

Сзади к ним приблизилась дама с самым крупным человеческим самцом из всех, каких Кайло доводилось видеть. Самец сидел на цепи, холодный, недобрый взгляд его голубых глаз был прикован к Рей. Кайло запоздало сподобился фальшиво улыбнуться его хозяйке, гек’коте средних лет, и потянул Рей к себе. Зажав ткань его брюк маленькими кулачками и широко распахнув глаза, Рей таращилась на голого самца.

— Да, поначалу они все такие, — коротко ответил Кайло.

— Очень миленькая. Вы намерены ее вязать?

Бестактный и неуместный вопрос. Кайло помотал головой, изменившись в лице, но дама, словно ничего не замечая, вытянула руку и потрогала косы Рей.

— Какая жалость. Крю — мой лучший производитель, мы бы получили от них чемпионское потомство. Могу собрать его сперму, если желаете обойтись без случки.

Кайло напрягся с еле скрываемым раздражением.

— Нет, покорнейше благодарю. Я не заинтересован ни в разведении, ни в продаже. Приятного дня.

— Но мы можем договориться о разделе прибыли от реализации первых щенков — шестьдесят на сорок. Из нее выйдет прекрасная племенная самка…

Кайло сердито отвернулся от дамочки и поспешил увести Рей. Ему не понравилась настойчивость нахалки, а также то, как ее человек смотрел на его Рей. Самец выглядел как зверь, сбрендивший на почве спаривания.

Поостыв в секции с одеждой, Кайло добавил в корзину несколько пар новых трусиков и носков. Рей хмуро посмотрела на них и принялась тыкать пальчиком в развешенные неподалеку джинсы и футболки, но это не соответствовало вкусам Кайло, предпочитающего видеть ее в платьях и бантах. Он покачал головой и с укоризной погладил Рей по макушке, вызвав новые раздраженные крики.

— Лучше выбери игрушку, — предложил он, пытаясь поступать по справедливости. — Любую, какая понравится. — Он приложил к Рей еще одно платье, желтое, и щелкнул языком: — Думаю, будет смотреться прелестно во время предстоящего знакомства с моей матушкой.

— Плохой папа! — заголосила Рей. Отпихнула платье и с негодующим фырканьем скрестила руки на груди: — Нет!

Очевидно, ее недомогание полностью прошло. Кайло обернул ее косы вокруг запястья и, дернув рукой, заставил Рей смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Сжал зубы, стараясь сдержать гнев.

— Плохая Рей, — строго произнес Кайло, не отрывая от нее взгляда, пока пофыркивание постепенно не сменилось нервным всхлипыванием. — Плохая.

Когда он ее отпустил, Рей громко зашмыгала носом, но Кайло оставался глух к любому притворству. Добавив к покупкам подгузники и небольшую плюшевую игрушку — которую сунул в руки Рей — он направился к кассе.

На бирке выгравировали ее кличку, его имя с фамилией и номер телефона с адресом. Кайло аккуратно прицепил бирку к ошейнику. И на секунду выпустил руку Рей, чтобы достать бумажник и расплатиться, а заодно обменяться с кассиром мнениями насчет невоспитанной дамочки с самцом человека — и похоже, в это самое мгновение Рей сообразила, что она свободна — как осознал это и Кайло.

Их взгляды встретились. Рей смотрела, больше не держась за его руку, чей-то посторонний питомец заверещал что-то — повторяющееся — на их диком языке. Сердце Кайло замерло на миг — и она помчалась к двери.

— РЕЙ! — заорал он. — Рей! Не смей!

Снаружи была оживленная улица! Кайло ринулся к дверям — она улепетывала, не сознавая, какие опасности грозят ей там. Машины, что могут ее расплющить в лепешку, и другие животные, способные разорвать хрупкого человека на части. Сердце Кайло бешено колотилось, поле зрение сузилось — до единственного розового платья, обладательница которого летела навстречу верной гибели.

Но на тротуаре Рей споткнулась. Раздался сигнал чьей-то машины, визг тормозов — Рей закричала, но Кайло успел ухватить ее за талию и увлечь на безопасную пешеходную полосу. Разум затуманился от смеси страха, ярости и облегчения. Кайло мог думать только о том, как причинить ей боль, такую же, какую она пыталась причинить ему: глупым побегом, закончившимся бы — если бы не счастливый случай — смертью; отказами от еды; грубым отмахиванием в ответ на его доброту и обходительность…

Вернувшись в машину, он пристегнул Рей к сиденью. Она плакала, дрожа всем телом, но Кайло был слишком взбешен, чтобы подтирать ей сопли. Он скрипнул зубами, увидев, как тоненькие ручки тянутся к нему за утешением — будто она это заслужила после своей мерзкой выходки! Волна яда обожгла небо…

Рей завизжала — и он осознал, что натворил. Медный привкус крови наполнил рот, Кайло почувствовал, как ее мышцы сжались под клыками, вонзившимися в бедро… Но даже так он застонал, выпуская яд — глаза закатились от наслаждения, хотя голос рассудка громко требовал остановиться. Крошечные кулачки молотили его по спине, пока яд проникал в ее плоть, выплескиваясь каждый раз, когда Кайло мягко посасывал кожу. Пора остановиться… Пора остановиться!..

— Эй! Что вы делаете?!

Кто-то из прохожих заметил, что происходит, Кайло похлопали по плечу. Этого хватило, чтобы он вынырнул из грез и оторвался от Рей, бормоча нелепые извинения — во рту по-прежнему было полно ее крови. Незнакомая гек’кота покачала головой и окинула его возмущенным взглядом. Точно вызовет полицию. Надо сматываться.

Кайло закрыл дверцу машины и пошел обратно в магазин, чтобы расплатиться за покупки. Потом быстро погрузил пакеты в машину — незнакомка наблюдала за ним, прижимая к уху телефон и кивая невидимому собеседнику. Бездна…

— Дерьмо, — буркнул Кайло, плюхнувшись на водительское сиденье. — Рей, ты как? Прости, если было больно, но ты _не имеешь права_ убегать, как… вот так.

Питомица сидела, ссутулившись в своем креслице, ее карие глаза остекленели. В уголках рта выступила слюна, с внутренней стороны бедра стекала струйка крови. Но Рей дышала. И моргала. Количество яда было не смертельным, и все-таки выглядела она не очень.

Кайло сжал челюсти и набрал координаты дома. Вызывать Йуул — это рисковать, что его проступок получит огласку. Нет. Он отвезет Рей домой и хорошенько позаботится о ней, как всегда. С Рей все будет в порядке. От небольшой дозы яда ничего с ней не сделается.


	7. Chapter 7

Рей казалось, что она… пьяна в стельку.

Человек-ящер занес ее в дом, порыкивая и пощелкивая что-то на своем языке, которого она не понимала. Поднявшись наверх, монстр уложил ее на кровать и поднял перила, перебирая над ней огромными когтями.

Пока это было самое худшее из того, что с ней творили. Рей заныла, пытаясь отбиться от его великанских рук, но это существо, _Бен_ , как она его прозвала, не желало останавливаться. Он сдирал с нее одежду, пока не оставил совершенно голой на простынях, и Рей зарыдала от ужаса, потому что жила в постоянном страхе, что однажды он решит ее изнасиловать. Уже не первый раз он как-то нехорошо ее ощупывал, и она боялась, что секс уже не за горами.

Бен взял ее за щеку, и Рей отшатнулась, испугавшись звука, означавшего его имя. Она выучила, как произносить «нет» и как обращаться к нему, но это мало помогало. Рей царапала эти ручищи, когда они потянулись к ней и подняли с кровати. Господи, куда теперь-то он хотел пойти? Снова собрался поить ее своим жутким пюре? Нарядить в другое отвратительное платье?..

Но он принес ее в гигантскую ванную, где сразу открыл воду. Рей и так была раздета, но слишком вымотана для борьбы, когда оказалась в теплой воде. Когтистая рука опустилась под мыльную пену и осторожно потерла бедро, самое место проклятого укуса. Чертов засранец!

Рей закрыла глаза, позволяя себя мыть, и попыталась вспомнить обо всем, что потеряла, лишившись родного дома. Из этого ада должен быть какой-то выход!

***

Кайло купал Рей в спешке, надеясь быстрее сбить лихорадку и продезинфицировать укус от бактерий. Питомица канючила больше обычного, капризничая из-за каждой мелочи — хотя он всегда старался сделать так, чтобы ей было только комфортнее! — но сейчас на это не было времени. Он со своей тщательностью тер ее грудь и промежность.

Как и прежде, это вызвало у нее реакцию. Розовые губы Рей приоткрылись, и она ахнула, хватаясь за его запястье. Кайло склонился над краем ванны, позволяя ей управлять его рукой, как ей нравится — а сам ощущал, как Рей покачивает бедрами в такт. Он проглотил комок в горле и покосился на дверь, как будто кто-то мог внезапно ворваться в ванную. И почувствовал себя извращенцем.

— Хорошая девочка, — тихо проворковал Кайло. Свободной рукой он погладил ее по волосам, всматриваясь в личико, на котором светилось очевидное наслаждение. Раньше Рей никогда не была настолько дерзкой. Наверное, дело в воздействии яда. — Мы можем играть в эту игру чаще, если будешь вести себя хорошо.

Может сработать. Немного послушания с ее стороны, и он… поощрит ее способом, который ей так нравится. Животные любят похвалу.

Кайло наблюдал, как Рея выгибается в ванне, и отдернул руку, в тот же миг охваченный отвращением из-за собственных мыслей. Рей — его домашний питомец. Он ни за что так не поступит…

_…Если только уже не поступил…_

Ее человеческие стоны, то, как она причмокивала губами, демонстративно мастурбируя прямо перед ним… Все это сбивало с толку, мешая мыслить здраво, и Кайло вытащил ее из ванны, начав вытирать полотенцем. По-видимому — и к счастью — яд не вызвал серьезных последствий. Наверное, лучше всего будет вздремнуть рядом с ней, дать ее организму восполнить упадок сил.

Ее тонкие ножки заплелись, едва она попыталась поковылять к двери, прямо так, без одежды. Кайло фыркнул и легонько шлепнул ее по попке, напоминая, что надо стоять смирно и ждать, пока он закончит с делами, но Рей всхлипнула и капризно дернула за ручку двери.

— Папа? — пролепетала она.

— Да, дорогая, мне известно, что ты хочешь спать. Дай папе минутку прибраться после тебя.

Вытерев полотенцем пол, он устроил Рей на унитазе на случай, если ей захочется воспользоваться им по назначению. Правда, приходилось поддерживать ее за плечи, чтобы она не заваливалась вперед — Кайло подмыл ее, пока она прислонялась к нему. Ее беспомощность будила в нем что-то этакое.

— Все будет хорошо, — промурлыкал он, ополаскивая ей руки. Какая же у нее была мягкая, гладкая кожа… — Папа уложит тебя спать, и когда ты проснешься, все пройдет. А потом я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь вкусненькое, и мы разберем все твои подарочки, которые купили в магазине.

Ошейник звякнул, когда Кайло взял Рей на руки, чтобы отнести к себе — в спальню, где царил порядок, в отличие от ее комнаты, заваленной разбросанными игрушками. Кайло положил ее на матрас и достал из тумбочки припасенный подгузник. В ее нынешнем состоянии вероятность неприятных ночных инцидентов возрастала, а матрас был совсем новый.

Стоило ему обернуться, как она уже снова мастурбировала — маленькая ручка лихорадочно сновала между расставленных ног. До чего у людей нелепая биология… Частям тела, отвечающим за генерацию удовольствия, гораздо рациональнее располагаться _внутри_ , а не снаружи.

Кайло продолжал ее разглядывать. Зрелище должно было выглядеть несуразным, но было что-то вдохновляющее в том, как целенаправленно двигались ее пальцы, наглаживая повлажневшую плоть — из слегка приоткрытого рта вырывались тихие хрипловатые вздохи. Предназначения яда заключалось в том, чтобы расслабить самок гек’кота перед спариванием, но его воздействие на людей, судя по всему, этим далеко не ограничивалось.

Кайло пофыркал, отводя руку Рей.

— Достаточно, маленькая леди. Это абсолютно неподобающее поведение, — и приподнял ее за бедра, застегивая подгузник и натягивая поверх него желтое белье и ночнушку-безрукавку. — Не вынуждай меня наказывать тебя, я не посмотрю на твое недомогание.

Рей жалобно заплакала. Она всхлипывала, лопоча что-то на своем диком языке, и перекатилась на живот, хватая одну из подушек. Следом быстро запихнула ее под бедра и как одержимая принялась об нее тереться. Кайло собрался помешать ей, но ощутил укол вины — ведь это происходит с ней из-за него. Может, Рей полегчает, если он просто… просто позволит ей сбросить напряжение?..

Учтивее всего было бы отвернуться и дать ей насладиться собой в одиночестве, но Кайло слишком заинтриговало то, как перекатывались мышцы под его ладонью с каждым ее напористым толчком в подушку. Сглотнув, он настороженно глянул за плечо и аккуратно притянул Рей поближе. Задрав подол ночнушки ей на спину, он посмотрел на выступающие позвонки.

И провел ладонью по лопаткам.

— …Так тебе лучше, малышка? — спросил Кайло, поглаживая ее поясницу. И придвинулся к ней. — Папа просит прощения за то, что укусил тебя.

— П-папа… — протянула Рей эхом.

— Да, малышка? — пользуясь шансом, Кайло нагнулся, прижимаясь к ее спине, член уперся в ее вздрагивающие на подушке ягодицы. Во рту стало сухо, когда ноздрей коснулся запах ее волос, и Кайло накрыл маленькую руку своей ладонью. — Так лучше?

— Папа! — взвыла она, поджимая ноги и жалобно всхлипывая. — Папа, _нет_ … нет, папа!

Но даже заливаясь слезами, Рей не переставала стимулировать себя о подушку. Успокаивающе зашептав ей в волосы, Кайло взял ее за бедро, подтягивая к своему паху. Он погладил маленькую ручку большим пальцем и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как ее тело ерзает, задевая его член под тканью штанов. Не удержавшись, он обхватил ее рукой под живот — ее бедра подергивались, ничуть не замедлившись.

Для долгосрочного эффекта яд надо вводить в шею, и Кайло не знал, как это подействует на человека. Впрочем, чем дольше миниатюрное тело Рей извивалось под ним, тем привлекательнее выглядел ее загривок. Не удержавшись, он провел кончиком носа по хрупким позвонкам, упиваясь вкусом ее феромонов под аккомпанемент чувственных всхлипов.

Но связывать себя с человеком… совсем не годится. Кайло еще раз лизнул тонкую шею. Нет, это табу… Даже матушка отвернется, до конца дней своих не удостоит его и словечком. Он потеряет друзей, которых и так немного, и превратится в изгоя.

Кайло накрыл собой Рей, прижимаясь к ней крепко, как мог, чтобы не раздавить ее.

— Папа любит тебя, маленькая леди, — он качнулся на ней, возбужденный до предела. Рей будет вечно принадлежать ему, если он сделает это… Только он и она. — Папа очень, очень сильно тебя любит.

— Нет… — запыхавшись, простонала Рей. Ее тело сжалось, лепет то и дело срывался на невнятный человеческий язык. — Папа… нет…

— Тише, тише, тише… не тревожься. Потом сразу станет лучше… — Ах, надо не забывать, что «оргазм» слишком сложное для нее слова. Люди — примитивные существа, нужно подбирать простые фразы. — Кончи для папочки, — Кайло поморщился, но решил, что все-таки так ей будет понятнее.

Впрочем, особого выбора у Рей не было. Она ахала, жадно терлась о подушку, выдыхая свою бессмысленную болтовню. Кайло крепче перехватил ее за бедра и застонал, с сожалением чувствуя, что изливается в штаны, а не в теплое тело под собой. Но Рей была слишком миниатюрной. Для этого ей понадобится подготовка…

Он проглотил новый комок в пересохшем горле и перевел дыхание, ощущая, как Рей дрожит. Теперь пути назад нет. Теперь он не сможет закрыть дверь и притвориться, что это не он только что сексуально стимулировал свое домашнее животное.

Кайло откинулся назад и стащил с себя одежду, переодеваясь для сна. Он слышал, как Рей хнычет на кровати, но не шевелился. Несмотря на укоры совести за то, что он воспользовался своей маленькой зверушкой в таком качестве, постыдное удовлетворение от содеянного с лихвой все перекрывало.

— Хочешь спать, дорогая? — поинтересовался Кайло и, зевая задвинул ящик комода. — Я — определенно.

— П-папа?..

Рей лежала под простыней, ее лоб поблескивал от пота. От Кайло не укрылось, что ее рука вновь движется под одеялом, и он почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки. Насколько она неутомима?

Кайло набрал воды и вернулся к ней. Он придерживал бутылку, пока Рей жадно пила, сжимая ее обеими руками — вода стекала ей по лицу на ночнушку. Может, на всякий случай   
позвонить ветеринару? Вид у Рей был бледный, она всхлипывала и морщилась — и вдруг шлепнула ладонью по подгузнику.

— Что случилось, малышка? — проворковал Кайло. — Папа рядом, — он прилег на бок рядом с ней и поцеловал влажный висок. — Тебе нужна помощь папочки?

 _«Да»_ , — решил он про себя, бережно просовывая руку под подгузник. Его помощь — это именно то, что ей нужно.

От его прикосновений Рей затрепетала, но расслабилась. Кайло нащупал маленький бугорок, спрятанный, как сокровище, в ее складках, и нежно поддразнил его большим пальцем. Потом поцеловал ее в щеку, поигрывая этими странными человеческими гениталиями — такими влажными и теплыми. Тепло было удивительным свойством ее тела. Ему до дрожи хотелось погрузить в нее член…

И в не меньшей мере хотелось почувствовать, как ее миниатюрная человеческая рука гладит его в ответ. Такая мягкая и приятная…

Но довольно! Сейчас ему нужно заботиться только о Рей. Она заболела из-за его несдержанности и сейчас нуждается в его поддержке.

Кайло вздохнул и прислонился лбом к ее плечу, продолжая стимуляцию, пока не довел ее до оргазма — потом еще и еще. Раз за разом слыша, как она выкрикивает «Папа!», он с безнадежностью осознавал, что снова неотвратимо возбуждается сам.

После четвертого оргазма он поцеловал плечо Рей — она обмякла, содрогаясь и постанывая. Подгузник промок насквозь, и Кайло решил его поменять — она не шелохнулась, когда он подтащил ее к краю кровати и стал переодевать.

— Моя бедная Рей, — проговорил Кайло, выпятив губу, пока избавлялся от подгузника. — Устроила такой переполох.

Ее гениталии влажно поблескивали — она размазала все, пока отчаянно мастурбировала. Взгляд карих глаз бессмысленно блуждал по спальне, и Кайло аккуратно опустил ладонь на ее мягкий лобок. Рей такая грациозная… Такая хрупкая…

Когда он обтер Рей и надел на нее новый подгузник, ее глаза закрылись. Кажется, наконец-то ей стало легче… Кайло убрал волосы с ее лица и улыбнулся. Бедняжка.

Он устроился на постели и обнял Рей. Понюхал ее волосы, прислушиваясь к сонному дыханию и наслаждаясь ароматом феромонов. Рей была _рождена_ для секса. Как забавно, что эволюция создала такой… простой организм. Призванный лишь, чтобы размножаться, питаться и умереть.

Сонно пострекотав, Кайло тоже закрыл глаза. Раз таково ее предназначение, он не намерен чинить тому препятствий.


	8. Chapter 8

Укус в бедро сводил ее с ума.

Было еще темно, но она проснулась от дикого, подавляющего рассудок жара внизу живота — словно жизнь закончится, если она не найдет способа сладить с ним. Дремлющий рядом монстр тоже проснулся, уловив ее возню, и что-то прорычал.

— Отъебись! — простонала Рей. — Отвали от меня, бога ради!

Он, наоборот, придвинулся и похлопал по подгузнику, будто проверяя, не обоссалась ли она, но Рей не собиралась допускать повторения того ужасного случая. Бен, видимо, считал ее беспросветной дурой, не способной усидеть на унитазе.

Рей перевернулась на живот и подпихнула спасительную подушку под бедра, но монстр, пощелкав языком, не дал ей это сделать, снова притянув к себе. Следовало отдать ему должное: среди всех встреченных ею монстров этот был первый более-менее терпимый — с того самого момента, как ее засосало в портал во время утренней пробежки. Прочие лапали ее промеж ног еще бесцеремоннее.

Бен разразился трелями, сдергивая с нее мерзкого вида трусы и подгузник. Рей вяло сопротивлялась, еле сдерживая слезы досады, но что делать, он был до хрена огромным и без проблем вытворял с ней все, что хотел. Человек-ящер положил голову ей на плечо, и Рей оставалось только бессильно наблюдать, как его ручища лезет под одеяло.

— Бен!.. — взмолилась она. — Бен… нет!

— Бен, да, — он просунул руку под ночнушку и сразу потрогал клитор. — Рей, да.

Речь была настолько гортанной, что Рей с трудом повторяла уже знакомый набор звуков. Даже просмотр телевизора не слишком помогал в освоении языка.

Сдавшись, Рей истерически зарыдала, как обычно, от безысходности — ведь ей не сбежать от этого кошмарного великана. Он снова доведет ее до оргазма и будет урчать, словно сделал ей одолжение, а затем напялит на нее очередной дурацкий памперс, накормит дерьмовым пюре и… снова, снова, и так до бесконечности.

Следовало быть расторопнее, когда она пыталась сбежать из того магазина. Та женщина кричала ей, что надо нестись со всей ног, но у Рей все равно ничего не получилось. И Бен потом был вне себя. Она уже готовилась вытерпеть новую мучительную порку, но то, что он сделал, шокировало ее до глубины души. Он ее _укусил_.

Монстр захрипел и перебрался на нее, плавно вклиниваясь между ногами. Вся во власти неведомого возбуждения, Рей невольно расставился бедра, глядя, как он, уставившись на нее, пристраивается к влагалищу — она ясно видела выпуклость исполинского члена. И замотала головой, несмотря на то, что тело затрепетало в предвкушении.

Гулкий стон Бена пробрал ее до самых костей. Опираясь на предплечье, он погладил ее лицо, прежде чем взглянуть вниз, на то, как она красноречиво заелозила под ним. Бен не шевелился. Просто завис, позволяя ей делать то, чего ей безудержно хотелось, хватаясь за его майку, и Рей из-за этого чувствовала себя озабоченной нимфоманкой. Почему она ведет себя как сучка в течке?! Что он с ней сделал?!

Бен облизнулся, скользнув темными глазами по ее телу, и нерешительно погладил ночнушку спереди. Рей прикусила губу, сдерживая стон, ощутив, как он аккуратно взял ее грудь своей огромной ручищей — с таким видом, будто ему очень любопытно. Придвинувшись чуть плотнее, он со вздохом прижался к ее лбу своим лбом.

Оргазм накрыл Рей быстро, вслед за ним вскоре последовал другой. То, что тяжелило низ живота, наконец отпустило, оставив после себя сонливость и странный упадок сил. Но ее приятель-пришелец, кажется, вовсе не утомился.

— Рей… Рей…

Да это вообще не ее имя! Ее зовут Кира! Она нахмурилась, отворачиваясь, а Бен коснулся губами ее щеки. И тут же раздалось пыхтение, в котором она безошибочно различила звук мужской дрочки.

Член у него был длинный и толстый — впрочем, ожидаемо. Рей вздрогнула, когда с неотвратимой ясностью осознала, как близко эта штука нависает на ее беззащитной вагиной. Придерживая этот хуище, Бен гладил ее по волосам, вероятно, стараясь успокоить. Но при такой разнице в габаритах Рей оставалось только молиться, чтобы Бен не вздумал попробовать его впихнуть. Член не походил на человеческий — заостренный, со сложенной узкой головкой.

Рей нервно сглотнула.

— Пожалуйста, не суй в меня эту штуку. Я серьезно, — Рей посмотрела ему в глаза и обнаружила, что он пялится на нее, приоткрыл рот. Бен склонился к ней и поцеловал в лоб. — Бен, нет… _Нет_.

Он нахмурился.

— Нет?.. — Его взгляд скользнул ниже, и Бен застонал, очевидно, размышляя о том, что с огромной вероятностью приведет к ее смерти. — Рей… _Рей_ …

К счастью, минуты-другой работы рукой Бену хватило, чтобы кончить — примерно как человеческому мужчине. Эта жижа… его сперма… брызнула прямо ей на грудь, и Рей взвизгнула, попытавшись вырваться, но Бен удержал ее на месте. Он застонал — звук был грудной, глубокий — и удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда все закончилось.

Жижа _мерцала_. Рей уставилась на свой живот — в темноте густая субстанция и правда светилась голубым. Бен тем временем со вздохом прилег на бок, провел пальцами по этой жиже и запустил их потом ей между ног.

У Рей перехватило дыхание, она схватилась за его запястье, но было поздно. Он уже размазывал свою сперму там, где не положено, осторожно погружая внутрь палец, весь покрытый светящейся жижей. Рей закрыла лицо ладонями, но сопротивляться было бессмысленно — тело по наитию подалось вперед.

Бен ласково поглаживал ее по волосам, пока она задыхалась и корчилась самым унизительным образом. И прогудел:

— Хорошая девочка. — Затем прохрипел что-то еще, но Рей ни черта не поняла, и  
коротко двинул рукой, собирая новую порцию семени. — Хорошая Рей.

— А ну, прекращай! — Она ударила Бена по руке, и он моргнул. — Хватит запихивать в меня это дерьмо!

Лицо его мгновенно изменилось. Помрачнело. Бен перекатил ее на живот и отвесил такой резкий шлепок, что Рей вскрикнула, не сразу осознав, что происходит.

Она схватилась за подушку в тщетной попытке увильнуть, но мучитель сжал ее плечо и шлепнул снова. Он бил ее, пока Рей не заорала, отчаянно забившись — по щекам катились крупные слезы, капая на простыни. Боль была жгучей — может, он просто не осознавал, что она, мать его, хрупкая, а у него руки ужас какие _большие_!

Сочтя наказание достаточным, Бен молча прервался и удалился в ванную — Рей услышала шум воды. Она расплакалась, сотрясаясь от ужаса и ярости — эта тварь не перестает ее мучить! Он же должен понимать, что творит! Что за уроды, пусть и пришельцы, почему они держат людей за скот?!

Рей слезла с кровати и поплелась по коридору в «свою» комнату. В отведенном ей помещении было уже прибрано, игрушки и прочее дерьмо аккуратно разложены по местам — но сейчас этот безукоризненный порядок взбесил ее вне всякой меры.

Выдвинув ящики комода, Рей принялась выкидывать вещи на ковер и рвать все, что поддавалось, прямо голыми руками. Она смахнула на пол безделушки, швырнула прикроватную лампу через всю комнату. Этот акт бесцельного разрушения принес ей неимоверное облегчение, как хороший сеанс кикбоксинга.

Следом она перешла к игрушкам — с криками разбрасывала их и топтала. Было приятно срывать голос до боли, чувствуя собственную власть хоть над чем-то, а не биться с монстром в два раза крупнее нее. Рей была не в состоянии помешать ему, зато хаос в ее комнате воцарился по ее воле.

Внезапно — так же быстро, как пришла — ярость схлынула. Рей замерла посреди учиненного беспорядка, тяжело дыша — и обернулась.

На входе в комнату стоял Бен — прислонившись к дверному косяку, он в шоке озирался. Спустя секунду потер обнаженную грудь и, сделав шаг вперед, случайно наступил на разбитый ксилофон — Бен наклонился и медленно его поднял. Рей не сводила с него глаз, сжимая кулаки.

Дернув челюстью, человек-ящер провел рукой по лицу. Прикрыв ладонью рот, он обозревал картину разрушений и покачивал головой, рыча себе под нос. Он словно бы не сердился… будто… просто… расстроился?..

— Это еще не все! — огрызнулась Рей, дрожа всем телом. — Никому не позволено бить меня безнаказанно!

Бен положил разбитый ксилофон на пол и отвернулся, потирая затылок и по-прежнему поматывая головой. Потом его плечи поникли, и он просто вышел за дверь — Рей услышала шаги в сторону спальни, постепенно затихающие. Она с трудом сглотнула, нервно таращась в пустой дверной проем.

Не выдержав, она выглянула в коридор и пошла за ним — оказалось, что он уже поменял простыни, приготовил ей чистую ночнушку и подгузник. Рей помрачнела, но Бен, вопреки ожиданиям, молча залез в свою постель, не уделив внимания ни ее истерике, ни необходимости переодеться. Рей некоторое время смотрела на него, а потом развернулась и на цыпочках поспешила в ванную комнату.

Там она обнаружила приготовленную ванну с теплой водой. Торопливо забравшись в нее, Рей принялась оттирать грязь, чутко прислушиваясь — на случай, если Бен вздумает заявиться. Но нет — удалось помыться в одиночестве, она даже сама спустила воду и почистила зубы. И туалетом воспользовалась — тоже сама.

И все-таки эта внезапная перемена вызывала в ней странную тревогу.

Когда Рей вернулась в спальню, Бен спал, и при ее появлении не шелохнулся. Схватив красную ночнушку, она выбежала из комнаты в надежде хоть сегодня поспать на диване, а не с Беном или в мерзкой огромной детской кроватке. Но все же остановилась и обернулась, смущенная тем, что произошло.

Что случилось с Беном?..


	9. Chapter 9

Не существовало способа обратить вспять то, что он сделал. Кайло сознавал, что нанес ей непоправимый вред, она была ни при чем: она действовала, повинуясь инстинктам, поскольку люди — примитивные существа, не способные рефлексировать по поводу происходящего с ними. Теперь Рей будет _стрессовать_.

Возможно, благим делом стало бы вернуть Рей в магазин или сдать в приют… Кайло чувствовал, что с ним творится что-то неладное, поэтому его питомица не должна страдать от безответственного обращения. Другой — хороший — владелец не станет вонзать клыки в ее тонкую, как бумага, кожу, не воспользуется ее слабостью… Будет заботиться о ней как подобает.

Сжимая пальцы в кулаки в карманах, Кайло застыл у лестницы и залюбовался Рей, мирно спящей на диване. У нее хватило сообразительности умыться — очень умно для человека. Почти разумно.

Однако Рей, будучи животным, никак не пресекала его посягательств… Как забыть, как не думать о прошлой ночи, будь эти трижды абсолютно противозаконно и отвратительно? Но Кайло не обманывал себя, зная, что сам он в случившемся не чувствовал ничего _отталкивающего_ : ни в том, как Рей ерзала под его членом, умильно мяукая ему на ухо, ни в том тепле, обволакивающем его пальцы. Глупости, людям не полагалось быть генетически совместимыми с гек’кота, но…

Кайло осторожно подобрался поближе, оперся на спинку дивана и замер над ее головой. Яд защекотал ему пазухи при мысли о его детеныше внутри Рей: извращенном существе-полукровке, растущем в ее плоском животике и постепенно изменяющем ее изнутри. Какой аппетитной и возбуждающей она будет в этом новом положении…

Кайло вздрогнул и стиснул зубы. Нет. Ну уж _нет_! Это уже абсолютное непотребство — ему срочно нужна психологическая помощь!

Но внезапно глаза Рей распахнулись, и все мысли о том, чтобы сплавить ее подальше, улетучились. Да и куда ее деть? Вдруг новый владелец окажется садистом, будет издеваться над ней? Нет, гораздо безопаснее для Рей оставаться там, где она сейчас — по крайней мере, Кайло будет уверен, что с ней все в порядке.

Кайло сглотнул и аккуратно коснулся ее волос.

— Доброе утро, маленькая леди.

Рей запрокинула голову, глянув на него. Она хмурилась, но не отмахнулась от его ладони, не попыталась отползти, словно разрешая Кайло запустить когти в ее гриву. Очень мягкую и легкую, струившуюся между его пальцев, как вода.

— Я понимаю, что прошлая ночь тебя очень расстроила, — сказал он. — Прошу прощения. Я потерял забылся сильнее, чем думал. Чем должен был.

Кайло сел у нее в ногах, сжал губы и окинул ее взглядом. Она приподнялась, одеяло сползло к коленям. Могло показаться, что ей хотелось убежать, но, похоже, теперь она действительно поумнела. Понемногу поняла, что ее действия неизбежно имеют последствия.

И все же Рей вздрогнула, когда он с нежностью взял ее миниатюрную ножку. Кайло пощелкал языком, опуская ее себе на колено, и аккуратно заставил ее лечь обратно на спину. Ее другая нога уперлась ему в бедро, и Кайло ощутил, как поджались кончики маленьких пальцев.

— Папа только разомнет тебе ножку. — Вся ее ступня полностью поместилась в его ладони. — Никаких гнусностей.

Кожа Рей была теплой на ощупь, может, чуть загрубевшей — наверное, ей пойдет на пользу визит к грумеру. Если возникнут проблемы и она вздумает кусаться, всегда можно воспользоваться ошейником, да это и безопаснее. По закону допускалось три зафиксированных укуса, прежде чем человека отправляли на усыпление в целях безопасности, дабы он не успел пристраститься к вкусу крови…

Но Кайло считал подобные меры явным перебором. В конце концов, люди примитивны по своей сути, им от природы положено полагаться на зубы и ногти для защиты. Убивать живое существо за то, что оно ведет себя согласно инстинктам, едва ли справедливо или гуманно.

Кайло провел пальцем по краешку стопы Рей и улыбнулся. Она слегка расслабилась, прикрыла глаза, прижатая к его бедру нога лениво оперлась о него.

— Как считаешь, Рей? — задумчиво произнес Кайло. — Тебе нужен намордник? Хм, может, попросить ветеринара удалить эти противные маленькие коготки? — Он ущипнул кончик указательного пальца Рей, и она нахмурилась сильнее. — Моя мать считает, что это жестоко… но зато они перестанут расти, и мне не придется их стричь.

— …Нет, папа! — Рей мотнула головой, отдернув руку.

Кайло погладил ее по ноге и усмехнулся. Она не понимала ни слова, но все равно пыталась подражать, создавать подобие общения. Забавно.

Он постепенно начал растирать эти тонкие лодыжки — конечности Рей были плотными и мускулистыми, она наблюдала за его действиями, борясь со слипающимися веками. Это навевало грусть. Кайло не хотел, чтобы ей было страшно. Она заслуживала лучшего, ведь ее жизнь целиком зависела от него, и ему, как разумному хозяину, полагалось заботиться о ней должным образом.

Он похлопал ее по ноге и поднялся, собираясь заняться завтраком. Рей легла на бок, наблюдая, как он уходит на кухню, и через миг вскочила — с одеялом на плечах. Одеяло волочилось за ней полу, пока она нагоняла Кайло.

Интересно, может, она станет сговорчивее насчет использования поилки? Кайло доставал продукты, чтобы приготовить для Рей пюре, когда услышал, как она уселась за стол, непрерывно что-то лопоча. Если она злилась, он был уже в курсе. Но капризы не помогут ей избежать кормежки.

— Ты должна питаться сбалансированным кормом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты заболела или растолстела — только плохой владелец допустит, чтобы домашнее животное страдало избыточным весом, — Кайло многозначительно поднял брови, и она раздраженно фыркнула. — Так что ты будешь есть, или мне придется придумать более действенные способы довести это до тебя.

Он бы придумал, конечно. Применение пыток когда-то являлось неотъемлемой частью его работы, но идея практиковать их на домашних животных не вызывала у него энтузиазма. И о яде, разумеется, не стоило и помышлять.

Так что Кайло сосредоточился на текущей задаче, заканчивая приготовление пюре, и попытался отвлечься от распаляющих воспоминаний, навеянных мыслями о яде — но мозг уже получил сигнал, и тело отозвалось на него. Кайло заскрежетал зубы, чувствуя, как упомянутый яд начать жечь небо, как ниже пояса все напряглось — от одной мысли о том, как сладко будет заново погрузить клыки в мягкую теплую кожу…

Это чистое безумие, он почувствовал себя одержимым! Он — цивилизованный гек’кота, как все остальные, и получать наслаждение от секса и общества женщин было для него естественно, но _это_ выходило за все рамки, словно он вернулся в подростковые годы… Но это же самый что ни на есть _человек_!..

По-видимому, его первое впечатление оказалось ложным, и сообразительнее Рей не стала. Стоило предложить ей поилку, как она высунула язык и энергично замотала головой, и Кайло со стоном потер лицо.

— Ты должна есть! — сорвался он, с силой опустив бутылку на стол. — Вот твоя еда! Привыкай.

Рей перевела взгляд на поилку, и ее нижняя губка задрожала, но руки послушно обхватили поилку. Кайло с облегчением кивнул и, взъерошив ей волосы, наклонился и поцеловал в макушку. От нее пахло чистотой и свежестью, но сквозь них до сих пор чувствовался его собственный запах. Это принесло удовлетворение, возможно — даже больше, чем то, что она приступила к завтраку.

Кайло взял свою тарелку и сел рядом с Рей. Она посасывала пюре, но, увидев тарелку хозяина, недовольно поморщилась, словно нашла его пищу гораздо привлекательнее.

И тогда он решил побаловать ее, предложив кусочек вяленого мяса.

— Попробуй-ка… раз ты стала вести себя как положено хорошей девочке.

Рей глянула на подачку, но откусила — и тут резко выхватила у него кусочек и запихнула оставшееся в рот. А затем прямо с набитым ртом вскарабкалась Кайло на колени, нетерпеливо вереща, и попыталась дотянуться до его тарелки с пищей, содержащей слишком много соли для человеческого желудка!

— Рей!.. — Кайло обхватил ее за талию, чтобы не позволить взобраться на стол. — Нет! Рей, нет!

От сахара и соли у людей развиваются всякие болезни, тем более что эти существа прожорливы и не знают меры.

Однако Рей успела ухватить полоски вяленого мяса, которые жадно заталкивала себе в рот — и косилась на Кайло через плечо, невинно моргая. Да… следовало бы сделать ей выговор, но его руки не отрывались от ее бедер, занявших идеальное положение на его коленях…

Рей заерзала, наблюдая за ним, и беззастенчиво расправлялась с неположенной пищей. Праведное возмущение рвалось наружу, но Кайло лишь перехватил Рей, бездумно позволяя ей обжираться дальше. Ее бедра начали покачиваться у него на коленях, и пульс застучал у Кайло где-то в ушах — на этот раз она затеяла все по собственной воле.

Кайло поцеловал Рей в затылок, тихо дыша и боясь спугнуть ее.

— Хорошая девочка. Ты ведь знаешь, чего хочет папа?

Рей с азартом уплетала мясо. Хорошо…

Это было неправильно, порочно, но Кайло вновь стимулировал себя своей питомицей. Целуя ее волосы, он бережно поддерживал ее, помогая тереться о член, нежась в ее тепле и аромате феромонов. Стул поскрипывал в такт его сдержанным движениям.

Во рту опять защекотало, инстинкты требовали вонзить клыки в ее плоть, но в этом не было смысла. С людьми невозможно было образовывать пары.

Рей беспрерывно ела, игнорируя его ласковые покусывания и руки, заползшие под подол ночнушки. Кайло знал, что ему следует остановить свое неразумное животное, прежде чем она объестся вредной пищей, прежде чем он не выдержит и снова впрыснет ей яд, но Рей была такой податливой, что его руки сами собой поползли к ее груди. Опьяненный ощущениями, он накрыл ладонью небольшой холмик, другой рукой скользнув по ее животу к краю шортиков.

— Папа хочет, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо, — пробормотал он ей в волосы. Рей вздрогнула, ощутив его палец в шортиках, и Кайло тихо, успокаивающе застрекотал: — Ш-ш-ш… Я не сделаю тебе больно. Все хорошо.

Он был особенно деликатен с ее грудью, обводя кончик соска большим пальцем, воздерживаясь от того, чтобы подергать или сжать его. Рей всхлипнула, хотя не выглядела недовольной, и Кайло прижался губами к ее виску, тихо мурлыкая. Он нащупал тот бугорок, стимуляция которого ей особенно нравилась, и легонько погладил его.

Рей заскулила и заерзала, но не попыталась отодвинуться. Быть может, она и не в таком стрессе, как ему показалось… Возможно, это самое подходящее для нее занятие.

Он снова посмотрел, как покачиваются ее бедра, как костяшки его пальцев оттягивают шортики, и потерся пахом о ее мягкую попку. Рей это понравилось. Совершенно точно понравилось. В противном случае он бы непременно услышал раздражающее «Нет, папа!», а ее тело не льнуло бы к нему так, как сейчас.

Кайло углубился в нее пальцем.

— Ну посмотри, какая ты мокрая. Маленькая леди обрадовалась вкусняшкам вместо завтрака? — Он осторожно толкнулся чуть дальше, обнаружив, что внутри его ждет заманчивое липкое тепло. Во рту у Кайло пересохло. — О да… _очень_ обрадовалась.

— Папа… — Рей ахнула и схватила его за запястье. — П-па-па!..

Ее внутренние мышцы сопротивлялись вторжению так же, как прошлой ночью. Они стискивали палец Кайло — влажные, горячие, вибрирующие, словно она не могла сдерживаться — и ему понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы в тот же миг не впиться зубами в ее шейку. Он не останавливался, пока не погрузился в ее тело до упора, и коротко лизнул изгиб ее подбородка.

— Вот так, — зашептал Кайло, успокаивающе поглаживая Рей по животу, когда почувствовал ее дрожь. Он поцеловал плечо Рей и стал с осторожностью подаваться к ней бедрами, надеясь, что еще не перепугал ее до смерти. — Моя хорошая девочка.

Судорожно дыша, Рей прислонилась к его груди, извиваясь на его пальце, но Кайло крепко прижимал ее к себе. Стул продолжал жалобно скрипеть, Кайло вдыхал аромат волос Рей, нетерпеливо наклоняя ее к себе. Стул мог треснуть… Но какая разница…

Кажется, она звала его, но Кайло словно не слышал ее. Ее аромат и тепло заворожили его одуряющей смесью запахов человеческой самки, и он не собирался останавливаться. Кайло тер ее чувствительное местечко основанием ладони, изумляясь тому, как сильно ее мышцы сжимают его огромный палец… мысленно невольно пытаясь представить, каковы были бы ощущения, будь на месте пальцев его член.

Мысли о том, что у него получится уместиться в ней, опасно возбуждали. Может, если он проявит осторожность и воспользуется смазкой, то сумеет усадить ее на себя и любоваться тем, как она корчится — не от боли, но от усердия, пробуя приспособиться к его размеру.

Кайло задвигал пальцем быстрее и вскоре мягко добавил второй — Рей заохала, елозя на его коленях и раздвигая бедра шире.

— Смотри, сколько в тебе помещается, — прошептал Кайло ей на ушко. — Кажется, совсем скоро ты кончишь для меня.

И она не заставила ждать, стиснув его, как в тисках — ее тело затрепетало на его пальцах, и Рей напрягалась, ее хныканье звучало все тише и тише. По пальцам потекла липкая влага, насыщенная ароматом Рей, и Кайло поддался порыву прежде, чем осознал, что делает.

Он смел прочь посуду, пригвоздив Рей к столу животом. Она взбрыкнула, когда он слегка отстранился, чтобы спустить штаны, и вытащил член, следом стащив ее шорты до колен. Рей заверещала, извиваясь, такая сладкая, просто идеальная, с раскинутыми для его члена ногами, до ужаса миниатюрная…

Кайло прижал клыки к ее мягкому животу.

— Бездна… Папа так сильно хочет свою маленькую леди. — Он облизал ладонь, глядя, как ее глаза расширяются, и начал ласкать себя, щедро проводя рукой по всему члену. Щеки Рей порозовели. — И сейчас ты поможешь папе кончить… кончить прямо на эту хорошенькую киску.

Рей повырывалась, но без особой прыти, и Кайло крепче прижал ее к столу. Пытаться вставить ей, как нормальной женщине, было бы чистым безумием… Кайло вовсе не желал ее смерти.

К счастью, облегчение не замедлило прийти. Кайло застонал, выгибаясь, когда его захлестнуло наслаждение, и принялся покрывать раскрытую плоть Рей густым семенем. Питомица запищала, но не двинулась с места, пока оно забрызгивало ей низ живота, стекая в ложбинку между бедрами, и Кайло едва не кончил второй раз от этого зрелища.

Тяжело сглотнув, он откинулся назад. Ее кожа буквально светилась — мерцала голубоватым цветом от его спермы, и Кайло вновь пронзило острое желание осеменить ее.

— Хорошо… — выдохнул Кайло, не отрывая от нее взгляда и поправляя штаны. Ее плоский живот медленно вздымался и опускался. — Папа очень любит тебя, Рей.

Ее губки вновь задрожали, и внезапно Рей разразилась рыданиями. Вероятно, это был побочный эффект после эмоционального перевозбуждения, и Кайло заворковал, натягивая на нее шорты обратно. Бедняжка… Пусть люди примитивные создания, но скоро она все поймет. Усвоит, что хозяин любит ее.

Кайло отнес Рей на диван и включил телевизор, надеясь поднять ей настроение. Пристроив хрупкую фигурку на себе сверху, он накрылся вместе с ней пледом и лежал так, пока плач Рей не перешел в тихие всхлипывания. Рей все еще оставалась влажной, но переодевать или подмывать ее Кайло было лень.

Вместо этого он с нежностью приник губами к ее шелковистым волосам.

— Тише, маленькая леди. Тише. — Его рука прошлась по маленькой попке, оглаживая ее круговыми движениями. — Папа рядом. Нам так хорошо вместе, правда? Папе и Рей?

— Папа?.. — пробормотала она.

— Да, Рей, умница. Ты у меня умная девочка.

Но она расплакалась снова, и Кайло не понял почему. Взволнованно застрекотав, он стал растирать ей спинку, не в силах унять ее горькие слезы.

Хм, возможно, пришла пора созвониться с тем, кто считался в их семье парией. Можно было бы получить некоторые ответы, ведь тот знал, что значит заводить отношения с питомцем-человеком. Да и Рей не помешало бы выйти на прогулку и с кем-нибудь поиграть.


	10. Chapter 10

Сегодняшний день был какой-то… не такой. Рей старалась не замечать это чувство — как все прочие, особенно когда приходилось позволять этому существу лапать ее ради шанса урвать пару полосок того, что отдаленно напоминало бекон. Бен вечно пытался впихнуть в нее безвкусную смесь, которую заливал в карикатурно огромную бутыль.

Сегодня он затащил ее в «детскую», которую она разгромила, и обрядил в платье в красный горошек и большую шляпу, которая закрывала половину лица, и Рей понимала: что-то будет. Она с подозрением смотрела, как Бен, встав перед ней на колени, бережно заправляет пряди ее волос за уши. После вчерашнего его отношение стало прямо навязчиво прилипчивым. Сколько Рей ни плакала, он так и не ушел и не снял с нее этот жуткий подгузник. Бестолочь. Или просто садист.

Раздался звонок в дверь. Чмокнув Рей в лоб, Бен встал и протянул ей свою огромную ладонь. Рей прикусила щеку, но приняла ее — разумеется, она не собиралась сдаваться, но если это поможет заработать немного нормальной еды, не напоминающей вкусом грязь, то она готова потерпеть. Но не смириться. Стокгольмский синдром ей не грозил.

Как только они спустились, Бен подхватил ее на руки. Сегодня он был одет в саржевую рубашку и штаны, странно похожие на те, что носили люди, и поясной ремень впивался ей в бедро под подолом _мерзкого_ платья.

На улице оказался другой монстр — неприлично огромный, темноволосый и темноглазый, со смуглой кожей. У него были рога, самые настоящие, как у настоящего козла, а чешуя спускалась вниз: по его горлу и предплечьям к руке, держащей поводок. На поводке томился человеческий мужчина на синей сбруе — выглядел он совершенно несчастным, но оживился при виде Рей, распахнув темные глаза.

Она моргнула… Он, что… одет в женское платье?

— Ты говоришь по-английски? — выпалила она, хватаясь за грудь Бена и подаваясь к незнакомцу. — Ты…

— Закрой пасть! — прошипел тот, его глаза настороженно метнулись от Бена к хозяину, и он притворно заулыбался. — Они начнут наблюдать за нами, если решат, что мы разговариваем. Заткнись и сделай вид, что не понимаешь меня.

Боже… Сглотнув, Рей кивнула, слушая, как Бен пересмеивается с другим огромным монстром. Тот вошел внутрь, ведя на поводке человеческого мужчину в жутком голубом платье, и отстегнул его сбрую. За их спинами закрылась входная дверь — с ручкой, расположенной слишком высоко, чтобы Рей могла до нее дотянуться.

Бен опустил ее на пол и одернул платье под внимательным взглядом другого ящерочеловека — и на долю секунды Рей всерьез испугалась, что ее собираются продать. Незнакомец потянулся к ней, намереваясь погладить ее по волосам, и Рей схватилась за ногу Бена. Чудовища расхохотались, и тот, другой, все равно погладил ее — с сомнительной улыбкой. Бен поглаживал ее по спине, а она, загнанная в угол, съеживалась все сильнее и сильнее.

— Отстаньте! — взвыла она, хлопнув по чешуйчатой руке. — Хватит!

Ящерочеловек ахнул. Бен сжал ее за шиворот, предупреждающе зарычав — видимо, от нее требовали позволить этому уроду лапать ее тело.

— По не любит женщин, — сказал вдруг человек. Он смирно сидел на диване, видимо, наученный опытом, и смотрел в потолок. — Только их волосы. Впрочем, он обрадовался, узнав, что кто-то еще решил поиметь своего питомца. Кайло пользуется той штукой для растяжки или… ну… — он поднял брови, по-прежнему отводя взгляд, — просто пихает его внутрь?

Рей зябко вздрогнула, чувствуя, как По проводит когтями по ее предплечьям, то ли восхищаясь ее кожей, то ли находя ее слишком бледной. Она извернулась, цепляясь за пояс Бена, чтобы защитить грудь, и он хохотнул. Здесь не было ничего смешного! Она не скрывала, как ей неприятно — так почему они считали это смешным? Почему удивлялись, что она сопротивляется?

По попробовал оторвать ее от Бена, но Рей _закричала_ , потому что не представляла, что еще надо сделать, чтобы заставить его остановиться. Бен разочарованно вздохнул и усадил ее на диван рядом с другим пленником, а потом удалился вместе с гостем на кухню, переговариваясь с ним грубоватым порыкиванием, которого Рей до сих пор не понимала.

Человек рядом с ней фыркнул.

— Кайло говорит, что ты плохо социализирована. Разве не странно, когда тебя держат в плену?

— Кто ты? Кто он такой? — Рей обхватила себя руками, дрожа. — Я просто… Я была на пробежке…

— Я тоже, помню вспышку, и — бам — ты просыпаешься, а над тобой толпа этих. Я так и не понял, тупые они или просто злобные твари. — Он протянул руку: — Финн. По был в той группе, которая похитила меня и еще нескольких из Центрального парка. Думаю, это было год или два назад.

Рей дернулась, но невольно испытала облегчение от человеческого контакта… Вот в чем дело — они похищали людей и делали из них себе питомцев, экзотику. Но зачем?..

Она покосилась в сторону кухни.

— Его зовут Кайло, да? Что это за чертовы платья и мерзкая еда?

— Они думают, что это мило. Люди же наряжают собак и кошек. Сначала я психовал по-всякому, но живется гораздо проще, когда просто позволяешь им делать то, чего они хотят, — Финн огляделся и поскреб рукой диван. Его ногти были выкрашены в зеленый цвет. — Должно быть, они нашли какой-то справочник, где говорилось, что соль и сахар вредны для людей. Здесь все чертовски пресное на вкус, и если хочется чего-то стоящего, приходится долго подлизываться.

— Мы можем выбраться отсюда? Есть какой-нибудь выход?

Финн ответил не сразу. В тишине было слышно, как монстры на кухне переговариваются на низких тонах.

— Нет, — наконец произнес он. Его темные глаза вернулись к Рей, усталые и печальные. — Отсюда нет выхода. Уж точно не по твоей инициативе.

Рей смотрела на него, чувствуя, как сжимается грудь. Выход есть всегда. Должен быть. Иначе… как выносить подобную пытку? В чем тогда смысл?..

Она опустила взгляд в пол и потерла грудь, но, не выдержав, заплакала, добавляя пятнышек на свое платье в горошек.

Финн застонал.

— Хей, прости! — Он нерешительно замялся, но все-таки погладил ее руку и сжал ее. В нем чувствовалась тоска по человеческому контакту. — Я не хотел нагнать мраку. Ты можешь выучить их язык… например. Мы с По иногда разговариваем, хотя ему не нравится, если я задаю слишком много вопросов. Некоторых людей здесь пускают в размножение, а еще попадаются жуткие хозяева, отрезающие им пальцы, чтобы вид был пригляднее. Кайло не так уж плох. Он кузен По. Работал на правительство или типа того.

— Я ненавижу его! — огрызнулась Рей. Ее затрясло от ярости, из глаз брызнули злые слезы. — Он все время… _трогает_ меня!..

— Женщины у них не особо общительные. Думаю, они не склонны к моногамии. Нашел в книге, которую По не хотел, чтобы я читал, — Финн переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Рей и наклонился — человеческая близость помогала успокоить боль. — Им вообще не положено к нам прикасаться, но некоторые подобным занимаются. Поэтому полсемьи больше не разговаривает с По — и Кайло туда же. Не знаю. Может, для тебя это будет полегче.

Рей не была настолько тупой, чтобы задать очевидный вопрос: как именно По вставляет член в Финна. Смысл «штуки для растяжки» и так был понятен, и Рей показалось, что ее вот-вот хватит инфаркт! Господи!.. Эти твари не безмозглые, они чистое зло! Пусть только Кайло попробует приблизить к ней подобную штуку, она лучше сразу утопится в ванне!..

Финн прочистил горло.

— Если назовешь его по имени, он обрадуется и перестанет злиться, но это сработает лишь пару раз. Прибереги на случай, когда он действительно разозлится и захочет… ну ты поняла. Лучше пусть берет ракетку или расческу, — он глянул в сторону кухни, проверяя, чем заняты твари. — Они называют себя гек’кота — самцы. У них есть ядовитые железы, от которых тебе срывает крышу что пиздец.

— Он уже кусал меня, — Рей вытерла слезы и снова всхлипнула. Кайло будет недоволен, если догадается, что она плакала. — Спасибо. Прости, что я плачу.

— Ничего страшного. Никогда не видел у них слез, так что это странным образом приятный вид, — Финн улыбнулся, и его глаза сверкнули. — Я думаю, он пришел поспрашивать По про подноготную, но… ты женщина, поэтому вряд ли он собирается использовать растяжку… Я слышал, будто одна так... забеременела от кого-то из этих и умерла через месяц. Всего лишь слух, но… не знаю… Не хочу советовать, как надо поступать, но намного проще, если ты делаешь то, что они хотят.

Твою мать, твою мать…

Внезапно Финн заулыбался, и Рей осознала, что твари вернулись. Он спрыгнул с дивана навстречу По и позволил Кайло погладить себя по голове. Зрелище казалось совершенно бредовым, и Рей свернулась в комочек на диване, надеясь, что ее оставят в покое. Но Кайло ущипнул ее за бедро и принялся стрекотать, пока она не встала, и Рей поняла, что они снова куда-то поедут.

Она села на заднее сиденье машины рядом с Финном, которого По усадил в гребаное автокресло! Кусая губы до крови, она бросила острый взгляд на Кайло, который невозмутимо наблюдал, как взрослого человеческого мужчину пристегивают к сиденью.

— Только посмей, мать твою, — огрызнулась она.

— Слишком поздно, — сказал Финн, терпеливо выносивший процедуру, и Кайло с улыбкой отвернулся.

Машина рванулась с места. Рей хранила молчание, обхватив голову руками, чтобы не стошнило от стремительно пролетавшего мимо пейзажа, и отвлеклась, лишь когда услышала, как Финн присвистнул.

— Да мы едем к тому мужику, — сказал он.

— …Какому мужику?

Подняв брови, он склонил голову набок.

— К _мужику_.

Ее слишком мутило, чтобы задавать новые вопросов и получать очередные шокирующие ответы. Их путь лежал не в зоомагазин — уж это точно.


	11. Chapter 11

— Он крутой спец! Пару месяцев назад он поработал с… хм… самкой моего соседа, и сейчас она прекрасно восстановилась, уже сама ест. И теперь ему не нужно сдерживаться!

Кайло открыл дверь машины и подхватил Рей на руки. Она дрожала, прижимаясь лицом к его шее, словно знала, куда они прибыли.

Кайло снова бросил взгляд на По, который за руку вел своего человека — тот выглядел осведомленнее хозяина. Мнение насчет платья на чужом питомце Кайло предпочел оставить при себе. В конечном счете это прерогатива владельца.

Они находились на парковке перед крупным медицинским офисом, в зловещих черных окнах которого отражалось голубое небо и припаркованные машины. Доктор Сноук, по отзывам, считался лучшим их тех, кто брался за проведение подобной процедуры — процедуры, не дававшей Кайло покоя — за ним числился наименьший процент осложнений.

— Это точно не подвергнет ее опасности? — в сотый раз уточнил Кайло.

— Конечно, — По коснулся макушки Финна и пропустил их с Рей вперед. — Пойми, люди не такие уж сложные существа. Просто чуть потеснить парочку органов — и вуаля!

Столь грубому преуменьшению Кайло предпочел бы статистику.

По, как всегда, никуда не спешил. Он был одним из немногих, кто решился использовать своего человека для сексуального удовлетворения — и это пристрастие привело к серьезному расколу в семье. Мало того, от приемного кузена быстро отвернулось все общество, и он оказался брошен на произвол судьбы вместе со своим компаньоном-человеком.

Но зато обрел счастье. Это было ясно без слов.

Он привел Кайло к стеклянной двери с выгравированной надписью «Партнерство хирургии человека». Гек’кота, сидевшая за полукруглым столом, сосредоточенно печатала на клавиатуре, а для посетителей была оборудована приятная зона ожидания. С виду все выглядело вполне законно. С виду…

Кайло нерешительно покосился на Рей, а По закатил глаза.

— Неужто ты хочешь рискнуть ее здоровьем?

— Думаю, я уже… я просто пытаюсь избежать ее полного уничтожения.

— Ну тогда, если ты не решаешься зайти с _другого_ хода и купить инструмент для растяжки, думай о переделке. Для нее это безопаснее!

Инструмент для растяжки работает… И это тоже приятно…

Но в идее оттрахать ее классическим способом крылось что-то особенно привлекательное: при мысли кончить в нее, оплодотворить ее хрупкое тело… Невозможно… и разрушительно для нее… И именно это делало затею такой преступно заманчивой.

Однако, помимо прочего, добавлялся риск серьезной операции на брюшной полости, которая приковала бы Рей к постели на несколько недель — и все это время ей пришлось бы мучиться от боли, хотя большинство гек’кота считали, что у людей нет достаточно развитой нервной системы, чтобы чувствовать боль. Ей понадобится утроенное внимание и уход, она не сможет двигаться… и тогда ее содержание станет настоящим испытанием.

Впрочем, альтернатива — сорваться и наброситься на нее в минутном порыве — ужасала сильнее. Его член попросту не влезет в нее, учитывая то, насколько смогли войти пальцы, и Кайло не был уверен, что сумеет вовремя остановиться. И вот _тогда_ грянет катастрофа… Один неосторожный рывок в пылу возбуждения…

Кайло вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Поверить не могу, что я больной на голову, как ты, По. Может, существует психотерапия для нас — таких? Может, позвонить моему врачу?

По со смехом распахнул дверь.

— Ага, но втрахивать человека в матрас куда приятнее!

Администратор вежливо попросила их подождать и вручила Кайло счет на несколько тысяч единиц — деньги у него имелись, он был готов к тратам. Но Рей то вертелась по сторонам, то пыталась заглянуть в бумаги, а потом и вовсе расплакалась, и Кайло пришлось отдать документы По, дабы утешить ее — она испугалась незнакомого места.

— Мистер Рен? — окликнули его.

Это был доктор — дряхлый гек’кота со шрамами на впалом улыбающемся лице и длинными нескладными конечностями, от одного вида которых по телу Кайло побежали мурашки.

Тем не менее он поднялся навстречу и подошел к доктору вместе с рыдающей Рей на руках. Тот вздохнул и провел их для осмотра в кабинет, оборудованный столом человеческих размеров и приборами для оценки жизненно важных показателей. Это… немного настораживало.

— Бедняжка, — Сноук опустился в рабочее кресло на колесиках. — Бедное маленькое существо.

Кайло сел в черное кожаное кресло, одновременно пытаясь отцепить Рей от груди и уложить на смотровой стол, но она впилась в него так, будто от этого зависела ее жизнь.

— Не знаю, что с ней не так, — пробормотал он и вежливо протянул руку. — Кайло Рен.

— Доктор Сноук, — врач ответил на рукопожатие. — Очень нескладное имя, но уж какое есть. — Слегка улыбнувшись, он сцепил свои длинные пальцы и оглядел Рей. — Итак, По сообщил мне, что у вас юная самочка, судя по всему, разменявшая второй десяток? В остальном она здорова? Как кишечник? Отсутствием аппетита не страдает?

— Здорова… но крайне упряма. Отказывается от всего, где нет соли или сахара.

— Хм… Люди бывают привередливы в пище. Вы пробовали привязывать ее к стулу и применять специальную бутыль для кормления? В качестве стимулирующего наказания неплохо работают шлепки по ступням.

Кивнув, Кайло встал и силой заставил Рей лечь — она _заорала_ и принялась брыкаться так отчаянно, что понадобилась помощь По, чтобы справиться с ее ногами. Кайло держал Рей за плечи, давая возможность доктору задрать платье ей на грудь и начать мягко обследовать ее тело.

— Нежная и мягкая, — констатировал Сноук, спускаясь ниже. — Никаких шишек, опухолей, раздражения. Перед операцией я возьму немного крови, следует убедиться, что она здорова.

Рей безутешно рыдала, беспомощно дергаясь, пока Сноук стягивал подгузник, и Кайло, наклонившись, поцеловал ее в лоб, успокоительно нашептывая какую-то ерунду. По наблюдал за происходящим без эмоций, а его человек жмурился, закрывая уши руками. Что поделать, людям передается стресс сородичей.

— Вы только посмотрите, какая хорошенькая, — проворковал доктор, раздвигая половые губы Рей — вероятно, чтобы проверить на наличие язв, как предположил Кайло — и, отодвинув кожу, обнажил клитор. — Странно, не правда ли? До сих пор не возьму в толк.

— А для чего эта штука? — поинтересовался По, прищурившись. — Ей больно?

— Нет, но, похоже, человеческим самкам нравится, когда их здесь трогают. Забавное место нашла эволюция, чтобы разместить подобный орган.

Сноук небрежно прошелся по бугорку кончиком когтя, и Рей содрогнулась всем телом. Она сжимала краешек рубашки Кайло, что-то лепетала и тряслась с самым несчастным видом.

Кайло облизал большой палец. Издав нежное стрекотание, потерся о щеку Рей и, наклонившись, ласково притронулся к потревоженному местечку — в надежде, что это поможет ей расслабиться. Рей захлебывалась слезами, продолжая вырываться, но двое других мужчин только посмеивались над этим зрелищем. Мистер Сноук повернулся к длинному металлическому столу с инструментами и приборами.

— Тише, — прошептал Кайло. — Ш-ш-ш… все будет хорошо. Доктору всего-то нужно измерить твою глубину, вот и все, — он куснул Рей за мочку уха. — Лучше кончи для папочки, малышка. Потом ты заснешь и ничего не почувствуешь.

— Мы можем подождать, — предложил Сноук, взмахнув извлеченным из ящика инструментом. — Это пройдет сквозь шейку матки. Может вызвать небольшую боль.

Послышалось, как застонал Финн. Он сидел на своем стуле весь потный, начал всхлипывать — и По так разволновался, что ушел из кабинета вместе с ним. Рей уже перестала биться с прежней исступленностью и, тихо шмыгая носом, только ахнула, когда Сноук принялся с осторожностью вводить зонд.

Он придерживал ее за отставленное бедро, с улыбкой продвигая инструмент глубже.

— Очень хорошо. Я чувствую ее мышцы — упругие и сильные. Мы почти достигли максимальной глубины, около семи дюймов, что считается для людей выше среднего. У них есть свойство растягиваться, как аккордеон, при возбуждении, и вам лишь надо разогреть ее минуту или две.

Семь. Больше, чем казалось Кайло. Но все равно недоставало двух или трех дюймов. Нескольких томительных дюймов…

Хныкая, Рей продолжала ерзать, пока не кончила, поджав пальчики ног. Кайло сцеловывал ее слезы, пока зонд продвигался внутрь ее тела. Внезапно она пронзительно вскрикнула, и Сноук придавил к столу ее ноги.

— Совсем немножко, — протянул он, — несколько дюймов… Я могу укоротить шейку матки или полностью удалить саму матку и наложить швы. Это должно исключить возможность беременности — хотя никто не возьмется гарантировать это с абсолютной уверенностью — или появится риск завести гибрида.

Доктор Сноук вытащил зонд. Рей всхлипнула — на простыне под ней виднелась кровь, и Кайло стиснул челюсти. Он обошел стол, собираясь сменить подгузник, и вытер ее щеки. Рей тут же слепо потянулась к его рубашке, хватаясь за нее, пока он не взял ее на руки, устроив так, чтобы ее ноги плотно смыкались.

Все спешили умиляться маленьким слабым существам, но так грубо с ними обращались…

— Вы не сможете сохранить матку? — спросил Кайло. Он сел, нежно поглаживая почти обезумевшую от страха Рей, беспокоясь, как бы она не обмочилась.

— Увы, нет. Это противоречит закону, стремлению предотвратить гипотетическую вероятность гибридов, — Сноук оглянулся за плечо и тонко улыбнулся. — Во всяком случае, _предполагается_ , что закон должен работать именно так. А вы интересуетесь гибридизацией, мистер Рен?

 _Да_.

— Нет-нет.

— …Ах. Ну тогда выбор перед вами. Крупные мужчины, подобные вам, полагаю, нуждаются в запасных четырех или пяти дюймах для большего удобства, и это можно устроить.

Звучало слишком щедро.

Баюкая Рей, Кайло прикусил щеку. Слишком близко… Он окажется так близко к шейке матки, что обещает быть _невероятно_ чувствительно… Или одно неудачное движение, и на его руках окажется мертвый человек — тот, к которому он так привязался.

Рей, прятавшая лицо у него на шее, вдруг подняла голову и взглянула на него красными от слез глазами. Он слабо улыбнулся, но она не улыбнулась в ответ — она была несчастна, а он не мог перестать касаться ее. Но ведь ей нравилось… Она была простым животным с простыми желаниями и потребностями, и Кайло подозревал, что сам давно ведет себя не лучше.

Сноук оперся на стол.

— Процент выживаемости после моих операций приближается к восьмидесяти. Возраст является самым важным фактором, не считая веса. Она здорова, молода, поэтому я не предвижу никаких осложнений. После операции я отправлю ее домой с курсом болеутоляющих таблеток, и в период выздоровления она будет вести себя тихо, как мышка.

Кайло не ответил. Он смотрел, как Рей ловит его взгляд, будто безмолвно крича: «Помоги!».

— В пределах четырех недель до операции у вас даже есть возможность испробовать… гибридизацию.

Кайло поднял глаза. Сноук по-прежнему улыбался, тени играли на его лице.

— Я не хочу причинять ей боль, — повторил Кайло, наверное, в сотый раз.

— Разумеется, не хотите. Она привыкнет любить это чувство — вас внутри нее, без ограничений — и без боли, — доктор пожал плечами и сложил руки на груди. — Всего лишь крошечная порция яда, одна болеутоляющая таблетка, и вскоре вы получите маленьких полукровок у нее в животе.

— Я этого не хочу… — Кайло заскрежетал клыками и крепче прижал к себе Рей. Ее трясло. — Мне только… нужно… нужно чуть больше места, чтобы не причинить ей вреда.

Доктор не оспаривал его решение. Он улыбался, пронимая этой улыбкой Кайло прямо до проклятых костей, подпитывая копошащиеся фантазии о том, как запретно сладко было бы оплодотворить человеческую женщину — и совершить фатальную ошибку. Именно фатальную.

— Разумеется, мистер Рен. Так что вы желаете сделать с малышкой Рей?


	12. Chapter 12

Несколько дней прошло спокойно, но Рей боялась и думать о том, что с ней будет.

Кайло часто расхаживал без дела, споря сам с собой вслух. Она выполняла все его просьбы, надеясь, что это спасет ее от ужасной участи, о которой поведал Финн. Может, Кайло просто расстроился из-за ее поведения, а увидев, какая она послушная, остынет и откажется от затеи кромсать ей внутренности.

Поэтому Рей беспрекословно ела мерзкую пищу и надевала жуткую одежду. Он больше не пробовал к ней прикоснуться — вообще выглядел рассеянным по большей части, настолько, что разрешил ей мыться самой. Пару раз Рей подумывала, не выскочить ли через парадную дверь, но Финн предостерегал, что снаружи водятся гигантские волки, готовые _закусить_ беззащитным человеком.

Впрочем, такая смерть милосерднее, чем операция, при которой сдавят матку — чтобы Кайло было удобнее ее трахать. Наверное, так даже лучше. Волки убьют ее быстро.

Время неумолимо утекало, Кайло много разговаривал с кем-то по своему странному настенному телефону, и однажды Рей заметила, как он отмечает дату на календаре. В тот миг она сидела на полу перед головоломкой, которую решила уже шесть раз — и горько разрыдалась, чем привлекла внимание Кайло. Словно очнувшись, он обнял ее, пытаясь утешить.

Он собрался это сделать. Рей чувствовала, что он все решил.

Ей надо было как-то показать ему, что она не безмозглый зверек, другого пути спасения не существовало. Кайло будто намеренно не замечал никаких признаков разумности с ее стороны, но Рей должна была открыть ему глаза. Возможно, он передумает. Он передумает, или она сбежит из дома, чтобы ее сожрали волки.

Поэтому Рей попыталась — и начала со слов.

Был мирный полдень, она сидела на полу с Кайло, который вытянул руки вдоль спинки дивана, наблюдая, как она собирает мозаику. Рей поглядывала на него с громко колотящимся сердцем. Вдруг он только разозлится и вздумает наказать ее?.. Рей еще не забыла, как он ее шлепал.

Она прочистила горло.

— Папа.

Кайло поднял брови, ожидая, что она дотронется до живота, прося поесть, или зевнет, показывая, что хочет спать.

Рей сжала рамку головоломки.

— Вир… Вир хар?..

Финн научил ее некоторым словам их языка. Их рычание было трудно воспроизвести, но, кажется, суть она уловила. Это значило «что это» — если ей удалось произнести правильно.

— Евлгрир, — ответил Кайло.

Хм. Странное слово, но она повторила его и, встав, подошла к вазе на полу.

— Это что?

— …Ахкоджир.

Рей вернулась к своим мелкам, чтобы записать на бумаге слова, и нарисовала рядом с каждым картинку. Не слишком по-научному, но выбора не было.

Темные глаза Кайло следили за тем, как она добирается до следующей вещи, собирая свою маленькую коллекцию слов. Рей села и зачитала их вслух, пытаясь сообразить, как строить фразы, или осмыслить хоть какие-то основы грамматики. Задача была не из легких. Жаль, что рядом не было Финна.

Она перевернула листок и указала пальцем на Кайло:

— Вир хар?

Он побарабанил когтями по дивану, сжал зубы, и Рей поняла, что опасно приблизилась к грани дозволенного.

— Гек’кото, — произнес он.

— Гек… кото, — она записала услышанное и показала на себя: — Вир хар?

Кайло наклонил голову:

— Рей.

— …Вир хар? — ей хотелось узнать, как они называют _людей_.

— Сапиен.

Странное, это слово отличалось от других, и это было английское слово! Рей моргнула, быстро записала его и положила листок поверх головоломки. «Сапиен», значит? Скорее всего, они нашли его в том же медицинском учебнике с Земли…

Кайло напрягся, когда она забралась к нему на колени. Рей обхватила его ногами за талию, а он прижал ее к себе, словно она могла сорваться и убежать.

Рей указала на себя:

— Человек… Сапиен.

—  _Чело… верк_.

Он засмеялся и, приподнявшись, пересел с ней на диван. Рей на секунду испугалась, что разозлила его, но Кайло притронулся к ее носу кончиком когтя и повторил слово — с хрипотцой и неуклюже:

— Человек.

Взволнованная, она кивнула и снова ткнула в себя:

— Кира. Кира.

— Рей, — нахмурился он.

Ладно, все равно это маленький успех. Вздохнув, Рей положила ладони ему на грудь. Где-то под ними гулко билось сердце.

— Папа, — медленно позвала она. — Гек’кото?

— Рекка, — кивнул Кайло и опустил руки ей на бедра. Это означало «да»?

— Рей… — повторила она, показывая на себя. — Человек. Сапиен.

— Рекка.

Это здорово — просто потрясающе! Рей просияла и взволнованно потыкала в себя с еще большей настойчивостью. Кайло вскинул брови, проводя рукой под платьем по ее голым бедрам до талии.

— Рей… гек’кота, — попробовала она.

Но он со смехом покачал головой:

— Вли. Рей джеку’человек, а сапиен. Влитир гек’кота. Гек’кота, хагир. Влитир гек’кота.

У нее начинала кружиться голова. Надо все записать: «рекка» — это «да», «вли» — «нет», «влитир» — может быть… «не совсем»? Наверное, гек’кота — это женщины их расы. «Ах», должно быть, «или», «хагир» — «возможно», но «джеку» — непонятно… Наверное, станет ясно, когда — и если — она поймет контекст.

Кайло притянул ее к себе и коснулся губами уха. Он вновь произнес что-то неуловимое, но Рей расслышала свое имя… Его руки опустились ниже, сжав ее за задницу, и… догадаться, чего он хочет, было не сложно.

Рей понимала, что нет никаких гарантий: если они займутся сексом, не факт, что он не убьет ее нахрен, но альтернативой маячила калечащая операция. Возможно, если он осознает, что у него получится справиться без операции, он передумает. В конце концов, он просто следовал принятым у них предрассудкам — его раса не могла взять в толк, что люди не тупые животные.

Кайло продолжал о чем-то негромко говорить. Он сполз на игровой коврик, смахнув игрушки широким взмахом руки, и тем же жестом выключил экран на стене. Рей сглотнула, закрывая глаза, когда почувствовала его губы на шее и то, как его рука сжала подгузник, прежде чем сорвать его и отбросить в сторону. А затем он откинулся назад, снимая с себя рубашку.

Кайло действительно был _большим_ — просто огромным — но она уже знала это. Чешуя, покрывавшая его плечи, спускалась по рукам, и Рей ухватилась за них, когда он снова навис над ней. Кайло был очень высоким, а их тела слишком не сопоставимы по размеру, поэтому он зарычал и перевернул ее на живот.

— Рей… человек! — пискнула она, слыша, как расстегнулся его ремень. — Рей человек! Влитир… гек’кота.

Кайло замер. Потом вздохнул и вернул ее обратно на спину. Рей задрожала, глядя, как его рука исчезает у нее под юбкой.

Ах! Она выгнулась, ощутив прикосновение его пальца к клитору, и Кайло щелкнул языком, перенося вес на предплечье. Он убрал руку и погладил ее по волосам, бормоча новые незнакомые слова. Кажется, до него что-то дошло… Или она очутится в могиле, если он попытается сделать это без прелюдии.

На самом деле было не так плохо. Кайло нежно целовал ее шею — с осторожностью, явно сознавая, что партнерша почти вполовину меньше его, а Рей сжимала его валяющуюся на полу рубашку, всхлипывая и покачивая бедрами. Он проник в нее кончиком пальца, издав довольный стрекот, а затем медленно добавил второй. Его когти не были острыми, и по мере осторожных, постепенных движений страх немного отступил.

Вместе со страхом уходила тревога, даже несмотря на то, Рей знала — у него действительно был _огромный_ член. Пока ей нравилось — бесспорно. Она держалась за рубашку, слегка покачивая бедрами, пока не кончила на его пальцах. Кайло чмокнул ее в щеку, и Рей перевела дыхание. Он придвинулся ближе.

— Рей, — промурлыкал он. Что-то уперлось ей между ног, и тело отозвалось дрожью. — Папа каа’тулу, Рей. Человек.

Она невольно напряглась. Кайло провел членом вдоль щели, и по ощущениям массивная головка вовсе не походила на человеческую. На миг ей захотелось оттолкнуть его, но Рей резко вздохнула, когда он принялся мягко массировать ее клитор. «Расслабься. Надо успокоиться».

Кайло застонал, покусывая ее подбородок и подбираясь ближе, чтобы получить возможность стимулировать собственную плоть. Всхлипнув, Рей зажмурилась, потому что он — тот, кто должен проявить самоконтроль, но вот только сможет ли?..

На ощупь он был прохладным. Не чувствовалось тепла, вообще ничего человеческого. Какая-то жидкость пачкала ее кожу, и Рей решилась глянуть вниз — наткнувшись взглядом на голубоватую сперму, вытекавшую из конического навершия члена. Нет, определенно ничего человеческого! Она будет трахаться с самым настоящим пришельцем — как громом поразила ее мысль.

Кайло привстал на колени, торопливо стягивая штаны. Он был бледнокожим, на его бедрах тоже темнели отдельные чешуйки, а тело казалось широким и резко очерченным, но самое главное  — невероятно _большим_.

— Рей — человек! — повторила она, когда он вернулся к ней. Теперь, после того, как она рассмотрела эту штуку целиком, он казался огромнее, чем прежде.

— Рей человерк, — кивнул Кайло и облизнул губы. Он подложил подушку ей под задницу, а потом наклонился и встал на четвереньки. — Папа каа’тулу, Рей.

Теперь они находились в _почти_ удобной позиции. Рей вновь захотелось зажмуриться, но она не могла перестать наблюдать в легком ужасе, как Кайло, обхватив член ладонью, приближает его и пробует вдавить в ее тело. Из-за разницы в температуре тел и чужеродных ощущений она содрогнулась.

Темные глаза Кайло закатились. Что-то прошептав, он попытался погрузиться дальше, и Рей занервничала. Стиснув зубы, она вцепилась в несчастный коврик, практически уверенная, что сейчас умрет. Да, похоже, вот такой ее ждет конец.

Кайло ласково погладил ее между ног, с чего-то самонадеянно вообразив, что для соития достаточно усилий бедер. Рей поджала пальцы ног, кусая губы, все еще мучительно чувствуя, как ее тело не хочет иметь ничего общего с тушей гигантского рептилоида. Но ему, похоже, это нравилось. Зрачки были расширены, он дышал ртом, глядя на место, где соединялись их тела.

Рей затрясла головой, начиная подвывать:

— Хватит… Мне больно!

Но Кайло не остановился. Он продолжал со своей великанской осторожностью двигаться глубже, выходя за пределы возможного, и, коснувшись губами ее щеки, услышал плач. Он пыхтел ей в шею и вздрагивал, отвоевывая каждый новый дюйм.

Наверное, у нее шла кровь. Трудно было что-то сказать, но когда Кайло уперся в шейку матки, Рей зашипела от боли, и он замер в нерешительности.

Распиравшее ощущение ошеломило на несколько мгновений. Его дыхание сбилось, он дрожал крупной дрожью, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться, и Рей испугалась. Она намертво вцепилась в его плечи, крепко зажмурившись и мысленно умоляя его об осторожности.

Но понемногу ей удалось сбросить напряжение. Вздохи Кайло замедлились, и он начал плавные толчки, тихо постанывая, а не рыча. Рей сглотнула и попыталась двинуть бедрами в такт его движениям. Хорошо… Не так страшно на самом деле — и это тоже хорошо.

— Рей, — пробормотал он и поцеловал ее висок. — Каа’тулу, Рей.

Рей не представляла, о чем он говорит, но кивнула, чувствуя его плоть внутри и то, как пальцы снова погладили клитор. Он аккуратно толкался, отступая и растягивая ее понемножку, и чем дольше он это делал, тем приятнее становилось.

Ритм немного ускорился. Рей провела ногтями по чешуйкам, услышала его вздох и почувствовала приближение новой непрошеной разрядки. Обняв его, она закрыла глаза и вздрогнула.

— Черт! — ее глаза распахнулись, и она тяжело задышала, цепляясь за него. Чувство было странным — удивительным — мышцы стискивали его все сильнее, словно втягивая еще глубже, пока Рей не ощутила, что, кажется, достигла предела.

Кайло схватил ее бедро, вбившись с таким пылом, что она почувствовала, с каким трудом он сдерживается. С глухим рыком он начал трахать ее, сминая розовый коврик и подушку под ее спиной, и Рей кончила снова, прижавшись ухом к его груди. Его сердце громко колотилось, грудная клетка надулась и расслабилась.

После короткой паузы Кайло снова дернулся вперед, и Рей почувствовала мощную пульсацию внутри. Его толчки стали долгими, сосредоточенными, а потом он принялся изливаться в нее, впившись зубами в коврик над ее головой. Кайло вздрагивал, подаваясь бедрами в такт пульсации, и это было… непривычно. Не по-человечески. Но хорошо.

Сглатывая, Рей лежала неподвижно, пока Кайло не затих. Его сперма, более густая, чем человеческая, вытекала из нее наружу от нехватки места. Широкая грудь Кайло вздымалась над ней. Он забормотал, чуть двинув бедрами, и член, благодаря естественной смазке, проскользил немного легче.

Двигаясь крайне мягко, он приподнялся вместе с ней на колени, и Рей крепче обхватила его талию, чтобы не упасть. Его большая ладонь гладила ее по груди, задерживаясь на сосках, и он прижался лбом к ее лбу, а затем расцеловал все лицо.

На Рей обрушилась усталость, ей очень хотелось спать. Но внутри оставался Кайло, судя по всему, готовящийся ко второму заходу, потому что он был в два раза больше и просто потому что мог. Кайло коснулся губами уголка ее рта с прилипшими к нему растрепанными волосами, стоило ей от души зевнуть, и тихо засмеялся. Конечно, затея с незащищенным сексом была рискованной, особенно с пришельцем с голубой светящейся спермой.

— Рей… человек, — выдавила она. Ей нужен сон, и это не шутки — она хрупкий человек, которому требуется вздремнуть после такого экзотического секса.

— М-м… Человерк, — Кайло неспешно покрывал поцелуями ее шею, поглаживая по спине. Он двигался немного быстрее, но все еще держал мерный ритм — пока не вошел внутрь так, что почти коснулся ее бедер своими, и застыл со стоном. — Человек.

Рей сотряс новый оргазм, и внутрь нее под гортанное рычание Кайло потекла новая порция голубой спермы. Это было то же самое странное ощущение, смешанное с пульсацией внутри, и от этого поразительным образом становилось легче.

Кайло выдохнул. Рей вздрогнула, чувствуя, как его плоть покидает ее тело, а затем он сел, откидывая волосы с лица. Она поморщилась от шевеления — внутренности отозвались болью, и по ноге не слишком приятно потекла мерцающая густая жижа.

Кайло поднялся на ноги и подтянул брюки, а потом, обернув Рей пледом, поднял на руки. Она морщилась от тупой ноющей боли.

Он толкнул локтем дверь ванной, о чем-то говоря, но Рей слишком обессилела, чтобы прислушиваться.

Включился душ, зашумела вода. Кайло поставил ее на пол и помог раздеться, сбрасывая одежду и с себя заодно. Рей застучала зубами, оказавшись под теплым душем, и принялась смывать с внутренней стороны бедер голубую сперму, которая смешивалась с ее кровью, окрашивая ее в тошнотворный _фиолетовый_ цвет. Фиолетовый… Это выглядело настолько чужеродно, что ее едва не вырвало.

— Я сейчас грохнусь в обморок… — заикнулась она.

Кайло ополоснулся и попытался ей помочь. Но нежное прикосновение его ладони между ног вызвало внезапный звон в ушах — стало _очень_ больно. Ее передернуло, Рей почувствовала, как сжимается мир, и лишилась чувств, осев прямо на руку Кайло.


End file.
